You thought you would know me
by Megchen
Summary: Obwohl sie beide Schuld daran waren, hasste sie sich dafür... Ehekrach bei Turner's oder: Ist Flucht wirklich eine Lösung?ACHTUNG: Kapitel 5 und 6 sind Rrated![finished]
1. Elizabeth

^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Who knows? *fies grins* Das kann ich euch hier noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg! ;)  
  
Rating: Anfangs PG-13, später R  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
You used to be my closest alli  
  
In this cold, cold world of deception and lies  
  
We would defend and protect one another  
  
Now I can't tell if we're enemies or lovers  
  
So who's gonna rescue us from ourselves?  
  
[Copyright by Alicia Keys]  
  
°~°~°~° You thought you would know me °~°~°~°  
  
Ein fahler Schein des letzten Lichts dieses Tages fand seinen Weg durch die Wolkendecke, die bereits den ganzen Tag am Himmel prangte und fiel nur durch eine Fensterscheibe gebrochen ins Schlafzimmer der Turner's. Dieses Licht gab dem Raum etwas helles und freundliches, das er sonst mangels vieler Fenster nicht hatte.  
  
Doch die Frau, die eingerollt auf dem Ehebett lag, dass zur sonstigen sehr schlichten Einrichtung des Raumes passte, konnte diesen besonderen Moment nicht würdigen, weil sie ihn überhaupt nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Elizabeth Turner lag im Schlafzimmer des kleinen Hauses, dass sie nun schon fast ein Jahr lang mit ihrem Mann bewohnte und schluchzte herzzerreissend. Aus ihrem sonst so perfekt aussehenden Haarknoten hatten sich einzelne Strähnen gelöst, fielen ihr nun wirr ins Gesicht und wurden von ihren Tränen benetzt.  
  
Mit der Zeit war aus den Schluchzern ein hilfloses Wimmern geworden und einige Minuten später hatte sie das Gefühl, nie wieder weinen zu können, da sie sich innerlich vollkommen leer fühlte und sich nicht sicher war, ob ihr Körper noch so etwas simples wie Tränen produzieren konnte.  
  
Langsam, mit fahrigen Bewegungen, richtete sie sich nun wieder auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Lichtstrahl war mittlerweile wieder verschwunden und die Dämmerung senkte sich bereits über Port Royal. Von hier aus konnte sie sehen, dass sich die Möwen, die den Tag über den auslaufenden Schiffen gefolgt waren oder am Hafen nach vielleicht übriggebliebenen Fischabfällen gesucht hatten, nun wieder auf die umliegenden Felsen der Insel zum Schlafen zurückzogen.  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam nun vom Meer auf und fegte durch die Straßen Port Royals. Doch all das interessierte Elizabeth im Augenblick kein bisschen.  
  
Es musste nun schon ein paar Stunden hergewesen sein, dass sie die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen gehört hatte und sie wunderte sich, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Wie vieles konnten ein paar Stunden im Leben eines Menschen ändern? Es war einfach ungerecht.  
  
Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte die Zeit einfach wieder zurückdrehen und dann alles anders machen als zuvor, nur musste sie zugeben, dass das alleine nichts nützen würde. Er war am Mittag zu ihr nach hause gekommen, was ungewöhnlich war, weil er üblicherweise nie vor fünf Uhr die Schmiede verließ.  
  
Doch sie hatte sich darüber gefreut, hatte erwartet, dass auch er festgestellt hatte, dass sie immer weniger Zeit gemeinsam verbrachten und war ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er auch bleiben würde und dass sie sich einen gemütlichen und friedlichen Abend zu zweit machen würden, wie sie es seit mehr als einem halben Jahr nicht mehr getan hatten.  
  
Doch als Will dann nach dem gemeinsamen Essen verkündet hatte, er werde noch einmal in die Schmiede gehen und etwas weiterarbeiten und ihr geraten hatte, nicht auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, da es sehr spät werden könne, war es mit ihrer Freude auf einen Schlag vorbei gewesen.  
  
Der fröhliche Glanz in ihren Augen war erloschen und sie hatte ihm einen zornfunkelnden Blick zugeworfen. Wie oft war er in letzter Zeit erst spätnachts nach hause gekommen und hatte sich leise neben sie gelegt, in der Hoffnung, sie würde schon längst schlafen?  
  
Elizabeth hatte im Dunkeln gelegen und keinen Laut von sich gegeben, aber sie war wach gewesen und sie hatte sehr wohl seinen Atem wahrgenommen, der nach billigem Alkohol roch. Seine Kleidung roch ebenfalls nicht nach dem Rauch des Schmiedefeuers sondern eher nach dem Mief einer der vielen Hafenspelunken , die es in Port Royal gab. Er hatte ihr schon so oft versprochen, einen Tag nur mit ihr zu verbringen, oder auch nur einen einzigen Abend früher nach hause zu kommen und sich ganz ihr zu widmen, doch immer war er reumütig erst in ihr kleines Haus zurückgekehrt, als er geglaubt hatte, sie würde es nicht mehr mitbekommen und er müsste sich keine Vorwürfe anhören.  
  
Das hatte er auch nicht gemusst, denn sie hatte geschwiegen, sie hatte die ganzen vielen Monate über beharrlich geschwiegen und ihn nicht einmal am nächsten Morgen darauf angesprochen.  
  
Doch auch ihre Toleranz besaß Grenzen und diese Grenze war heute Nachmittag ein für alle mal erreicht gewesen.  
  
Ein wüster Streit war zwischen ihnen entbrannt. Zwar hatte es auch vor ihrer Hochzeit schon ein paar kleine Streitereien gegeben, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu der Wolke aus Zorn, die sich unaufhaltsam zwischen sie geschoben hatte und die sich vor ein paar Stunden sehr heftig entladen hatte.  
  
„Wenn du auch nur einen Tag in meinem Körper erleben müsstest, Elizabeth, dann würdest du endlich begreifen, dass ich einfach eine gewisse Abwechslung von diesem alltäglichen Leben, das nun schon seit längerer Zeit in unserem Haus herrscht, brauche! DU würdest es ertragen müssen, Tag für Tag als Gehilfe eines Waffenschmiedes zu schuften, wobei es der Esel deines Meisters noch besser hätte als du selbst!  
  
Du müsstest den Großteil der Arbeit erledigen und dein Meister würde dafür das gesamte Lob und die Anerkennung der Leute einheimsen, obwohl sie der alte Säufer überhaupt nicht verdient hat! Und wenn du dann nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach hause kämst und erwartetest, liebevoll von deiner Frau empfangen zu werden, würde dich schon beim Betreten des Hauses stattdessen ein vorwurfsvoller Blick treffen, der dir sagen würde:  
  
'Warum müssen wir in einer armseligen Hütte wohnen? Warum muss ich jeden Tag schuften wie eine Dienstmagd? Was ist aus unserem gemeinsamen Traum geworden, weit wegzugehen und dort ein ganz neues Leben anzufangen? Liebst du mich überhaupt noch? Vielleicht wäre ich doch besser daran gewesen, wenn ich den Commodore geheiratet hätte, dann würde ich jetzt in einem hochherrschaftlichen Haus wohnen und würde einen Status und Diener besitzen! Anstattdessen hocke ich hier in diesem Loch herum und ich weiß genau, dass ich hier auch sterben werde, wenn sich an unserer Situation nichts ändert!'  
  
Würdest du da nicht auch viel besser gelaunt sein, wenn du außer Haus wärst? Würdet du dich nicht auch lieber in zwielichtigen Spelunken herumtreiben und deinen Alkoholverbrauch steigern, als nach hause zurückzukehren, zu deiner Frau, die dir nichts anderes als Vorwürfe macht. Es sind zwar stumme Vorwürfe, aber meinst du, sie schmerzen weniger, als solche, die laut ausgesprochen werden?"  
  
Soweit hatte sie ihn ausreden lassen, doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und hatte ihn verletzt angeschrien: „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob ich wirklich so denke! Du weißt nicht, was ich jeden Tag durchmachen muss, du weißt nicht, wie es um mich bestellt ist, weil du dich gar nicht mehr für mich interessierst!!  
  
Früher hast du dich noch um mich gesorgt, hast dich rührend um mich gekümmert, da du Angst hattest, du könntest mich verlieren, doch jetzt sind wir verheiratet, jetzt bin ich Mrs. Turner und da kannst du dir meiner ja sicher sein, jetzt musst du dir im Umgang mit mir keine Mühe mehr machen! Nun zeigt sich anscheinend dein wahres Gesicht, Will Turner! Ich habe meinen Status und einen von meinem Vater sehr geschätzten Verehrer aufgegeben und wozu das alles?  
  
- Für dich, Will!  
  
Ich wollte mit dir zusammenleben und mit keinem anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt! Du warst mir so wichtig wie nichts anderes, nicht einmal so wichtig wie ich selbst. Und nun bin ich in der feineren Gesellschaft geächtet und habe zu niemandem hier ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, alles, was ich noch habe, bist du! Und auch du lässt mich nun im Stich!  
  
Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie nutzlos, verlassen und alleine ich mir im Moment vorkomme? Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, du seist der Situation, verheiratet zu sein nicht gewachsen, denn das hättest du dir wahrlich früher überlegen sollen!"  
  
Sie hatte Will noch einige nicht sehr freundliche Dinge mehr an den Kopf geworfen, auch dass er ihr untreu sei, woraufhin er irgendwann an einem Punkt angekommen war, an dem er nicht mehr weiterwusste und so hatte er einfach, wie schon so oft, die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
Der Knall der zuschlagenden Haustür dröhnte ihr noch immer in den Ohren. Erst nachdem er fort war, hatte sie sich gestattet, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen und das hatte sie auch dringend nötig gehabt. Wie ein verwundetes Tier hatte sie sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer in ihr gemeinsames Bett verkrochen, in dem sie schon so viele wunderschöne Stunden erlebt hatten und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es diesmal eine andere Art von Flucht gewesen war. Diesmal war er gegangen. Für immer. Er hatte sie verlassen.  
  
Nicht körperlich, sie war sicher, dass er sehr viel später an diesem Tag wieder nach hause zurückkehren würde und sich wie so oft neben sie in ihr gemeinsames Bett legen würde, aber sie hatte etwas in seinem Blick endgültig zerbrechen gesehen, bevor er aus dem Haus gegangen war.  
  
Will würde sie immer noch mit Achtung behandeln, das war keine Frage, aber er würde ihr in nächster Zukunft keine einzige zärtliche Geste mehr widmen, dessen war sie sich bewusst und es schmerzte mehr, als alles andere, was ihr in ihrem gesamten Leben widerfahren war.  
  
Und obwohl sie beide daran Schuld waren, hasste sie sich dafür. 


	2. Will

Uploaded: 5. März 2004  
  
* * * * Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
1. Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank an Viechle, die in ihrem letzten Kapitel von 'Vergangene Zeiten' für diese Fanfic hier Werbung gemacht hat! Ich werde mich jetzt revanchieren: Wenn ihr DAS HIER lest, dann seid doch so gut und schaut auch mal bei Viechle vorbei, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet ihr Fanfic 'Vergangene Zeiten' (auch PotC) und ihre Fanfic 'Zwischen den Fronten' (HdR) auch mögen! Allerdings eine kleine Warnung: Suchtgefahr! ;)  
  
2. Da ff.net grad mal wieder spinnt und ein großes Chaos bei den Reviews war, weiß ich nicht, ob auch wirklich alle Reviews zu meinem ersten Kapitel angekommen sind. Also wenn ihr mir liebenswürdigerweise ein Review geschrieben habt, aber nicht gleich hier aufgezählt werdet, dann liegt das an ff.net und NICHT an mir! Sorry!  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, ich hab mich sehr gefreut!  
  
@Viechle: Ist das dein Ernst? *rotwerd* Das ist das schönste Kompliment, dass ich je für eine Fanfic bekommen hab *gerührt sei* Ich hoffe, das zweite Kapitel gefällt dir genauso gut :).  
  
@Atuarre: Danke für das Wedeln *gg*. Ich schließe jetzt einfach mal daraus, dass es dir gefallen hat, ok? :)  
  
@chrissy9: Wow, jetzt fühle ich mich aber fast ein bisschen geehrt, dass du meine Fanfic liest und sie dir sogar noch gefallen hat :). Hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Bin übrigens gerade dabei, die 'Spuckeröhrchenbande' zu lesen *zwinker*  
  
3. Ich habe beschlossen, jede Woche, als genauer gesagt jeden Donnerstag ein Kapitel hochzuladen und hoffe, dass ich das auch einhalten kann. Bis jetzt habe ich vier Kapitel schon fertig und schreibe gerade am fünften. Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Kapitel heute noch hochladen kann, aber dafür müsste ff.net wieder aufhören zu spinnen und mich einloggen lassen *seufz*  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Who knows? *fies grins* Das kann ich euch hier noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg! ;)  
  
Rating: Anfangs PG-13, später R  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als die schwere Holztür mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zuschlug. Gleich darauf erschien aber ein grimmiges und überhaupt nicht einnehmendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Zügig stapfte Will los und bahnte sich rücksichtslos seinen Weg durch die Straßen Port Royals, wobei er eine Menge Staub, der auf den Straßen der Stadt allgegenwärtig war, aufwirbelte.  
  
Da er in seiner aggressiven Stimmung versunken auch noch etliche unbescholtene Bürger anrempelte oder den Damen den Staub auf die Kleider wirbelte, verfolgten ihn viel empörtes Geschrei und Gezeter, doch das schien er gar nicht zu hören.  
  
Es war, als ob ihn eine undurchdringliche Mauer umgab, die ihn vollkommen von den Geräuschen und Geschehnissen der Außenwelt absonderte, das Blut schien viel schneller als sonst durch seine Adern zu rauschen und er trat bei jedem Schritt unnötig hart auf, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit unterwegs war und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, sein Ziel nicht kannte.  
  
Er wollte in diesem Moment nur eines: Möglichst weit weg von Elizabeth!  
  
Wenn er noch einen Augenblick länger vor ihr stehengeblieben wäre und sich diese Anschuldigungen weiter hätte anhören müssen, hätte er sich vielleicht nicht beherrschen können und wäre das erste mal ihr gegenüber handgreiflich geworden. Das hatte er nun zum Glück vermieden, aber er fühlte sich alles andere als erleichtert. Nicht das erste mal fragte Will sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Vor einem Jahr war alles noch so perfekt erschienen:  
  
Seine geliebte Elizabeth hatte sich statt für den Commodore für ihn entschieden und in diesem Moment war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen. Auch zu ihrer Hochzeit waren sehr viele Leute aus Port Royal gekommen und hatten ihnen aufs herzlichste gratuliert. Es schien, als ob sich niemand an ihrem großen Standesunterschied stören würde.  
  
Doch einige Zeit später hatte Elizabeths Vater ihnen unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sie nicht länger unter seinem Dach beherbergen konnte, weil es sich für eine verheiratete Frau nicht ziemte, samt ihrem Bräutigam im Haus ihres Vaters zu wohnen. Der Governor hatte ihnen zwar noch das Geld gegeben, dass es ihnen ermöglicht hatte, ein kleines Häuschen in einer bürgerlichen Gegend Port Royals zu kaufen, doch dann hatte er das junge Paar sich selbst überlassen.  
  
Will war bald klargeworden, dass er das Leben, dass sich Elizabeth und auch er gewünscht hatten, auf keinen Fall finanzieren konnte, aber er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Dass er sich den ganzen Tag über in der Schmiede aufhielt und sie sich Zuhause mitunter schrecklich langweilen musste, war ihm auch klar gewesen, aber er konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern und genau das machte sie ihm zum Vorwurf.  
  
Sie hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit nach ihrer Hochzeit gründlich auseinandergelebt, doch das wollte keiner von ihnen wahrhaben, deshalb schwieg man es tot und redete bald nur noch über Nichtigkeiten. Die Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war verloren und sie gab ihm allein die Schuld dafür.  
  
Diese Gedanken fachten den rasenden Zorn in Will noch stärker an, doch er zwang sich, stehenzubleiben und erst einmal festzustellen, wo er sich gerade befand. Seine Füße hatten ihn wie von selbst in eine sehr verlotterte Gegend Port Royals getrieben, in der er sich seit einiger Zeit fast jeden Abend aufhielt.  
  
Der Gestank von Abfällen legte sich wie einen Mantel um ihn und er beeilte sich nun noch etwas mehr, um sein Ziel,das er nun hatte, zu erreichen.  
  
Wenig später stand er vor einer Holztür, die ganz danach aussah, dringend einmal ausgewechselt werden zu müssen. Der Wind, der durch die Gassen Port Royals wehte, lies ihre schon sehr lockeren Angeln klappern und Will hätte sich nicht sehr gewundert, wenn er sie in der Hand gehalten hätte, als er versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Doch dieses mal beschloss die Tür anscheinend noch Stand zu halten und er betrat die Schenke.  
  
Sofort schlugen ihm tosender Lärm und eine noch schlimmere Woge von Gestank, wie sie draußen geherrscht hatte, entgegen. Ungeachtet dessen schritt Will weiter ins Innere des Hauses,sich dabei vorsichtig einen Weg zwischen den ständigen Wirtshausraufereien hindurch bahnend.  
  
Als er schließlich am Tresen angekommen war, setzte er sich auf einen noch einigermaßen stabil aussehenden Hocker, er wollte nicht noch einmal in die äußerst peinliche Situation kommen, plötzlich auf dem Boden zu sitzen und von allen Anwesenden ausgelacht zu werden, da der Hocker etwas altersschwach gewesen war.  
  
Der nicht sehr vertrauenserweckende Hüne von einem Mann hinter dem Tresen begrüßte ihn mit einem beiläufigen Kopfnicken und meinte dann: „Wie immer?"  
  
Als Will zustimmend nickte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er einen Krug Rum vor sich hatte. Zunächst rührte er diesen jedoch nicht an und sah sich nachdenklich um. Seine Wut war weitgehend verraucht, sobald er hier eingetreten war und er fragte sich warum.Vielleicht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, weil er sich in gewohnter Umgebung befand und weil er wusste, dass es hier allen egal war, wer er war, womit er sein Geld verdiente und weshalb er es dann jeden Abend hier wieder loswurde.  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn. Ja, so musste es wohl sein, er war bereits ein Teil dieser seltsamen Gemeinschaft geworden, deren Mitglieder sich meist gar nicht richtig kannten, die das Leid und die Probleme der anderen aber auch nicht interessierten, weil sie selbst genug davon hatten.  
  
Wenn Elizabeth ihn nun so sehen würde,wäre das auf jeden Fall ein Grund für sie, ihn sofort zu verlassen. Wieder erschien das grimmige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das erst erschienen war, nachdem sich seine Eheprobleme immer mehr vergrößert hatten.Trotzig malte er sich aus, was er ihr alles vorwerfen könnte, wenn er nur wollte.  
  
Wer war denn einen ganzen Tag und eine Nacht lang mit Captain Jack Sparrow auf einer einsamen Insel gewesen und hatte plötzlich auch vor dem Rum nicht zurückgeschreckt? War das etwa damenhaftes Benehmen? Ganz sicher nicht! Plötzlich kam ihm zum ersten mal in den Sinn, dass auf dieser Insel mitunter auch mehr passiert sein könnte, als Elizabeth ihm erzählt hatte.  
  
Er war nicht dabei gewesen, er wusste nicht wie nahe sich die beiden gekommen waren. Woher konnte er wissen, dass Elizabeth ihm wirklich alles erzählt hatte? Bisher hatte er ihr immer blind vertraut, weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass sie ihn genauso abgöttisch liebte wie er sie, aber tat sie das auch? Hatte sie das je getan? Große Zweifel krochen ihm ins Gemüt und er nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seinem Rumkrug.  
  
Fast hilfesuchend klammerte er sich dann an dem Holzkrug fest, nachdem er ihn wieder auf dem Tresen abgesetzt hatte. Der Alkohol war in letzter Zeit sein einziger Trost, ja, man konnte fast sagen, sein einziger Freund gewesen. Wenn er betrunken war, und das wurde er sehr leicht, konnte er für eine Weile alle seine Sorgen vergessen, er konnte sich einreden, dass alles genauso war wie früher, bevor er in der Kirche stand und noch vor Glück strahlend sein Jawort gegeben hatte.  
  
Will wurde klar, dass er einen Freund vermisste, einen Freund, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war und ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, wenn er sich wieder einmal danebenbenommen hatte. Der einzige Mensch, der für ihn je dem Begriff 'Freund' nahegekommen war, war Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Es schien, als würde er Jack immer mehr ähneln, er versuchte, seinen Kummer in Rum zu ertränken, genau wie Jack und nun verbesserte er sich auch noch selbst beim Nennen von Jacks Namen, wie als ob er befürchtete, Jack würde im selben Moment wie ein Rachegott vor ihm erscheinen und ihn zornig anfunkeln, weil er seinen Kapitänstitel unterschlagen hatte.  
  
Doch das würde nicht passieren, stellte er mit einem resignierenden Seufzer fest, denn man hatte seit Jack von der Klippe der Festung Port Royals gestürzt war und sich dann auf die Black Pearl gerettet hatte, nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Es hatte ihn sehr gewundert, dass der Commodore nicht nur scheinbar nichts dagegen hatte, dass er Elizabeth heiratete, sondern auch Jacks Verfolgung immer wieder hinausschob.  
  
Er hatte bis heute noch keinen Finger in Bewegung gesetzt, den Piraten zu verfolgen und ihn ein zweites Mal an den Galgen zu bringen und das passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten. Immer, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, wurde sein Blick seltsam abwesend und er meinte nur: „Belästigt mich nicht mit Sparrow, es gibt dringendere Probleme zu lösen!"  
  
Aber Will kümmerte das seltsame Verhalten Commodore Norringtons eigentlich wenig, er hatte nie sehr viel Sympathie für diesen Mann empfunden, außerdem fand er es lästig, dass gerade der Commodore ihn damals aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte, sodass er sozusagen in seiner Schuld stand. Doch das versuchte er immer so gut es ging zu verdrängen und bisher hatte das wenigstens geklappt. Es war überhaupt nicht gut, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein und es ihm nicht zurückzahlen zu können.  
  
Nun wurde Wills Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von etwas ganz anderem abgelenkt. Die Tür des Wirtshauses war erneut aufgegangen, aber anstatt einen weiteren, grobschlächtigen Trunkenbold hereinzulassen, richtete sich Wills Blick nun auf eine etwas kleinere Person, die selbst für die Verhältnisse dieses Viertels in Port Royal seltsam gekleidet war.  
  
Der Mann trug kniehohe Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose, die ein sehr breiter Gürtel zusammenhielt, darüber ein weit offenes Hemd und schließlich einen Kurzmantel. Das Bild vervollständigten ein rotes Bandana, das um seine Stirn geschlungen war und ein Dreispitz, den er unerklärlicherweise darüber trug.  
  
Will musste nicht auf die im Bart und Haupthaar des Mannes eingeflochtenen bunten Perlen achten, um zu wissen, wer da in gewohnt torkelndem Gang auf ihn zukam:  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow war zurückgekehrt. 


	3. Elizabeth

Uploaded: 11. März 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Und schon wieder ist eine Woche um! Wie schnell das doch manchmal gehen kann! Auch hier bedanke ich mich vielmals für die Reviews, ich werde sie sammeln, in eine Vitrine stellen und regelmäßig abstauben :). Natürlich warte ich auch darauf, dass es mehr werden *mit dem Zaunpfahl wink*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@RavannaVen: Oh ja, hier in diesem Kapitel kommen schon die kleinen Anfänge des großen 'Krachens' *gg*. Nur kracht es vielleicht nicht ganz so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast...wir werden sehen! :)  
  
@Viechle: Also ich fände es interessant, wenn du deine Gedichte hier veröffentlichen würdest - naja, du könntest sie mir auch einfach schicken, ich würde das dann schon zu würdigen wissen *g*. Ob Norri mehr Zeit für Lizzy gehabt hätte, weiß ich nicht, aber immerhin wäre sie dann in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung gewesen und hätte auch die Unterstützung ihres Vaters nicht verloren...lassen wir das! :) Also deine Interpretation von Norris Verhalten ist wirklich schlau, darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Könnte tatsächlich so sein, aber dann müsste man über Jack ja auch ein Buch schreiben : Statt 'Der letzte Mohikaner' - 'Der letzte Pirat' ;) Hört sich irgendwie nicht so vielversprechend an...  
  
@Takaya.JD: Danke für dein Lob, freut mich immer, wenn ich jemanden für meine Story interessieren kann! Kann ich ja nur hoffen, dass du sie auch weiter verfolgen wirst *zwinker*  
  
@Marlenchen: Huch, also DAMIT hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass du mir ein Kommentärchen zu meiner Geschichte geschrieben hast! Da ist noch jemand, der findet, dass Will und Lizzy nicht zusammenpassen? *staun* Achja, welche Ideen meinst du damit denn genau? Et voilà: Das dritte Kapitel ;-)  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Who knows? *fies grins* Das kann ich euch hier noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg! ;)  
  
Rating: Anfangs PG-13, später R  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Erst als es vor den Fenstern ihres kleinen Hauses vollkommen dunkel geworden war, richtete Elizabeth sich wieder auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der dünnen Tagesdecke ab. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wenn sie nun nicht in der Lage wäre, diesen auch in die Tat umzusetzten, würde das wohl nie wieder der Fall sein.  
  
Sie hatte vor in einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, sich selbst zu retten, zum Anwesen ihres Vaters zu gehen und ihn zu bitten, ja, worum eigentlich genau? Sie wusste es selbst nicht, aber seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal drei Jahre alt gewesen, war sie bei einem Problem immer zu ihrem Vater gegangen, egal um was es sich handelte. Er war ihre Stütze gewesen, egal ob sie sich ängstigte, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte oder der Nachbarjunge sie geärgert hatte.  
  
Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr gleich etwas leichter ums Herz. Ja, er musste ihr einfach helfen, er konnte sie unmöglich wieder fortschicken, sie war schließlich seine Tochter! Doch sie wollte auch einen guten Eindruck bei ihrem Vater hinterlassen, falls sie sich seiner Gefühle für sie doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher sein konnte.  
  
Als ihre Füße den kalten Holzboden berührten, fröstelte sie unwillkürlich, schwang die Beine dann aber ganz aus dem Bett, stand wenig später auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ein kleines Nebenzimmer.  
  
Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, musste Elizabeth sich erst einmal zurechtfinden, denn in dem kleinen Raum war es stockdunkel. Als ihre tastenden Finger schließlich auf den Rand einer Holzwanne stießen, krempelte sie sich die Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch und begann, die Wanne aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Nachdem Elizabeth sie schließlich in das Schlafzimmer geschafft, sie mit einem Tuch etwas ausgerieben und dann die Wanne mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, lies sie sich erst einmal erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer war, ein Bad zu nehmen, wenn Will nicht anwesend war, um ihr zu helfen. Doch sie wollte keinesfalls wieder an ihren Ehemann erinnert werden, deshalb schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite, ging zum Schrank und suchte sich ein etwas feineres, aber für die adeligen Bürger Port Royals durchaus schlichtes Kleid heraus.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ihrer Klamotten entledigt hatte, stieg sie vorsichtig in die Wanne und zuckte im ersten Moment zurück. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt, auch noch ein Feuer zu entzünden und das Wasser, das sie draußen am Brunnen geholt hatte, zu erwärmen. Nun, dann musste sie jetzt eben mit dem eiskalten Wasser leben, dachte sie sich.  
  
Als sie eine Weile später aus der Wanne stieg, hatte sie das Gefühl, alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan zu haben, um auf diese, ihr im Moment so wichtige Unternehmung vorbereitet zu sein. Ihre Haut zeigte fast überall Rötungen, was teilweise an der Wassertemperatur, aber auch teilweise daran lag, dass sie sich fester als nötig mit ihrem Schwamm abgerubbelt hatte. Nun trocknete sie sich ab und zog sich sorgfältig wieder an.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Kleid glattgestrichen hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen wackeligen Hocker vor den einzigen Spiegel, den sie besaßen und begann, ihr Haar viel sorgfältiger und gründlicher als sonst zu bürsten. Schließlich steckte sie es in einem Knoten zusammen und erhob sich, um feinere Schuhe anzuziehen.  
  
Mittlerweile war der Abend vollkommen in die Nacht übergegangen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Will noch lange nicht zurückkommen würde, also war auch niemand hier, der sie noch von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen konnte.  
  
Da es nachts sehr kühl war setzte sich Elizabeth schließlich noch einen Hut auf, den sie mit den Bändern, die seitlich an ihm herabhingen, unter ihrem Kinn festband.  
  
Als sie endlich aus dem Haus trat, überlegte sie eine Weile, ging dann schnellen Schrittes durch enge Gassen zu einer befahreneren Straße Port Royals und hielt eine Droschke an. Will würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn er nach hause kam und merkte, dass sie weg war, alles hinter sich stehen und liegen gelassen hatte und dann auch noch eine Menge Geld, von dem sie sowieso zu wenig hatten, für eine Droschke ausgegeben hatte, aber er würde es letztendlich zähneknirschend hinnehmen müssen.  
  
Während der Fahrt zum Haus ihres Vaters wurde Elizabeth immer nervöser. War es überhaupt richtig, was sie tat? Hatte sie sich das auch gut überlegt? Würde er sie nicht wutentbrannt wieder hinauswerfen, ohne dass sie auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte?  
  
Aber es war nun auch zu spät um wieder umzukehren, denn in ihrem eigenen kleinen Zuhause würde sie früher oder später mit einem sehr wütenden Will konfrontiert werden, da zog sie die Zurückweisung ihres Vaters noch als das kleinere Übel vor.  
  
Doch sie hatte nun sowieso keine Wahl mehr, denn in diesem Moment ertönte von draußen:  
  
„Wie sind da, Mrs. Turner, sie können nun aussteigen. Soll ich hier warten und sie wieder mit nach hause nehmen?"  
  
Elizabeth schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und stieg aus der Kutsche. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie der Kutscher sie fast ein wenig mitleidig ansah und fragte sich, was er wohl von ihrer Erscheinung halten mochte. Ein armes Mädchen, das versucht hatte, sich etwas feiner zu kleiden, um bei Governor Swann Gehör zu finden? Er konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, dass die Tochter des Governors vor ihm stand.  
  
„Nein danke, sie brauchen nicht auf mich zu warten.", hörte sie sich mechanisch sagen und drückte ihm ein paar Geldstücke in die Hand. Die letzten Geldstücke, die noch in ihrer Haushaltskasse gewesen waren.  
  
Nun hob sie ihr Kleid am Saum etwas hoch, dass sie einigermaßen bequem gehen konnte und machte sich auf den Weg vom großen Eisentor, das das Grundstück gegen unliebsamen Besuch abschirmte, in Richtung des Vordereinganges.  
  
Der Diener, der sie nach mehrmaligem Klopfen einließ, sah sie zwar etwas verwirrt an und murmelte etwas von : „Empfängt der Herr seine Besucher nun nur noch zu nachtschlafender Zeit?", versicherte ihr aber, dass er dem Hausherren so bald wie möglich Bescheid geben würde, dass sie hier war und ihn zu sprechen wünschte und führte sie zu einem bequemen Stuhl, der im Vorzimmer des Governors stand.  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, das in dem großen Raum seltsam widerhallte, lies Elizabeth sich erschöpft auf die weiche Sitzgelegenheit fallen und hoffte, so schnell nicht mehr aufstehen zu müssen. Sobald sie innerhalb des ihr vertrauten Hauses war, hatte ihr Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert und eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt. Hier war sie Zuhause, hier war sie sicher und ihr würde ganz bestimmt geholfen werden.  
  
Doch nach etwa einer halben Stunde sank ihre Hoffnung rapide, als ein anderer Diener ins Zimmer trat und ihr mitteilte, dass eine wichtige Besprechung des Governors wohl noch bis lange in die Nacht hinein dauern würde und dass sie wohl besser nach hause gehen und am nächsten Tag wieder erscheinen solle.  
  
Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen kam nun aus Elizabeths Kehle. Sie konnte nicht wieder unverrichteter Dinge nach hause zurückkehren, jetzt, wo sie so viel Hoffnung in dieses Gespräch gesetzt hatte, sie musste mit ihrem Vater sprechen und zwar hier und jetzt!  
  
Aufgebracht versuchte sie, dem Diener die Dringlichkeit der Situation klarzumachen, doch dieser reagierte äußerst kühl auf ihr Flehen. Elizabeth schoss durch den Kopf, dass er es wohl jeden Tag mit duzenden von ähnlichen Bittstellern zu tun hatte und deshalb auch geübt war, sie abzuwimmeln.  
  
Wie in Trance stand sie auf und trat langsam in den Flur hinaus. Der Mann hinter ihr atmete erleichtert aus, offenbar hatte er erwartet, sie würde noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen und ihn noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde belästigen.  
  
Als sie den Kopf hob, erstarrte sie plötzlich. Sie sah eine wohlbekannte Person aus dem Empfangszimmer ihres Vaters treten. Auch er sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus und lies müde die Schultern hängen. Seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter und seine Perücke war ein wenig verrutscht, was ihm ein fast komisches Aussehen verlieh. Doch Elizabeth erschien die Person, die sie da durch den Tränenschleier, der sich vor ihren Augen gebildet hatte, wahrnahm wie ihre Rettung in der Not.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen mobilisierte sie ihre letzten Kräfte, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei in die Arme.  
  
„James! Ich war noch nie so froh, Sie hier zu sehen!"  
  
Vollkommen entgeistert sah Commodore Norrington ihr entgegen und hätte beinahe verpasst, sie aufzufangen. Einen kurzen Augenblick lag sie in seinen Armen, bis er sie beinahe hastig wieder von sich schob und sie verwirrt ansah.  
  
„Mrs. Turner? Was tun Sie denn hier, zu solch nachtschlafender Stunde?" Als er ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht und ihre tränenfeuchten Augen sah, nahm er sie erschrocken beim Arm und führte sie in das Nebenzimmer, die Bibliothek.  
  
Elizabeth hatte nun etwas Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich der Peinlichkeit bewusst zu werden, die sie gerade verursacht hatte. Sie lies sich von Norrington zu einem Sofa, das vor dem offenen Kamin der Bibliothek stand, lotsen und setzte sich.  
  
Dankbar nahm sie das Taschentuch, dass er ihr wortlos entgegenhielt und wischte sich damit über die Augen. Doch als sie es ihm wieder zurückgeben wollte, winkte er ab. deshalb beschloss sie, es erst einmal in der Hand zu behalten.  
  
Norrington sah sie prüfend an, stand aber erst einmal auf, um die Tür sorgfältig zu schließen. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben sie und sie vernahm seine ihr gegenüber immer sanfte Stimme: „Erzählen Sie mir schon, was passiert ist. Glauben Sie mir, Elizabeth, es wird Ihnen danach besser gehen!"  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte sie noch, ob sie sich ihm wirklich anvertrauen sollte, doch dann brach alles, was nach ihrer Hochzeit geschehen war, aus ihr hervor und Elizabeth verschwieg ihm keine noch so peinliche Einzelheit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann, der hier neben ihr saß und sie so rührend besorgt musterte, ein Recht darauf hatte, alles über ihre gegenwärtige Lage zu erfahren.  
  
Nachdem Sie schließlich geendet hatte, herrschte Stille in der Bibliothek. Das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin erschien ihr unnatürlich laut und sie fragte sich beinahe, ob ihr Gegenüber nun die Fähigkeit zu reden eingebüßt hatte. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch Elizabeth hinderte ihn auf ihre eigene Weise daran.  
  
Im Schein des Kaminfeuers sahen die Gesichtszüge des Mannes vor ihr noch sanfter aus als sonst und sie verlor sich in diesen grünen Augen, die sie voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis ansahen. Ja, James ganze Persönlichkeit spiegelte Verständnis und Mitgefühl wieder, das wurde ihr mit einem Schlag bewusst. Hier war sie vor allen Gefahren, welcher Art auch immer, gefeit.  
  
Als er den Mund öffnete und einen Kommentar zu dem ihm eben erzählten loswerden wollte, beugte sie sich vor und strich ihm mit der Handfläche vorsichtig, als würde sie etwas sehr zerbrechliches berühren, über die Wange. Ihre Lippen legten sich sanft auf die seinen.  
  
Dieser erste, unendlich zärtliche und noch etwas scheue Kuss endete und James sah sie fassunglos an.  
  
„Elizabeth...was?", stammelte er.  
  
Doch als Elizabeth gerade nach einer logisch klingenden Erklärung zu suchen begonnen hatte, wurde sie wieder näher an James herangezogen, der nun seinerseits begann, sie etwas leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. 


	4. Will

Uploaded: 18. März 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: And on it goes...auch wenn mein Vorsprung an geschriebenen Kapiteln so langsam aber sicher dahinschmilzt...oh,oh! Ich sollte dringend mal wieder weiterschreiben *grinsel*.  
  
Zu den Reviews, über die ich mich wie immer ganz arg gefreut habe:  
  
@Takaya.JD: Hm...da musst du Lizzy fragen, wie sie das gekonnt hat, aber wenn du dich jetzt schon so drüber aufregst, würde ich vor dem fünften Kapitel auf jeden Fall Baldriantropfen empfehlen *zwinker*. Vielleicht gefällt dir dieses Kapitel hier ja vom Inhalt her besser? *g*  
  
@Viechle: Ja, ich spinne, aber das hab ich dir ja bereits im ICQ gesagt, nicht? *g* Warum war es so wichtig für dich, wo Lizzy das Norri herbekommt? Also sie hat es sich nicht gekauft, wenn du das vermutest hast, das Norri ist nämlich alles, nur nicht käuflich *ahem*! Ja, also wie du siehst, geht es jetzt weiter :)  
  
@RavannaVen: Du hast ja gesehen, dass ich den Rest unterschlagen kann *fg*. Aber nicht für lange, ich kann dich beruhigen! In diesem Kapitel wirst du den Rest allerdings noch nicht lesen können, aber dafür im nächsten :). Ob jemand reinplatzt...? Lass dich überraschen! *sing*  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Who knows? *fies grins* Das kann ich euch hier noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg! ;)  
  
Rating: Anfangs PG-13, später R  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Er war in der Tat zurückgekehrt und taumelte jetzt in seinem gewohnt unsicheren Gang direkt auf Will zu. Dieser saß im Augenblick einfach nur da und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er tun sollte. Somit wartete er, bis Jack mit einigen seltsamen, schwankenden Bewegungen durch den Schankraum gelaufen war, dabei keinen unbeabsichtigten Kinnhaken abbekommen hatte und schließlich grinsend vor ihm stand.  
  
Als Wills Reaktion aber nach einer Weile immer noch nicht vorhanden war, sah Jack ihn ziemlich merkwürdig an, setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker, griff ungeniert nach Wills Rumkrug und leerte ihn. Das löste Wills Erstarrung und er lächelnd meinte er: „Also seid Ihr wieder zurück, Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Ihm war eigentlich danach, Jack überschwenglich um den Hals zu fallen, aber das konnte er hier in der Schenke ja schlecht in die Tat umsetzen, also beließ er es bei einem erleichtert wirkenden Lächeln.  
  
„Aye, das bin ich!", erwiderte Jack süffisant grinsend. Im nächsten Moment wurde Will von zwei kräftigen Armen so fest an Jacks Brust gedrückt, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb. Nachdem er dies mit einem hilflosen Wimmern signalisiert hatte, schob Jack ihn sanft wieder von sich und meinte so leise, dass er die Worte fast erraten musste: „Du hast mir gefehlt, mein Kleiner."  
  
Da Will dieses Verhalten seines Freundes ihm gegenüber überhaupt nicht einordnen konnte, stellte er nun die Fragen, die ihm schon seit Jacks plötzlichem Auftauchen auf der Zunge lagen.  
  
„Weshalb bist du denn ausgerechnet hierher, nach Port Royal zurückgekehrt, Jack? Denkst du, Norrington hätte es aufgegeben, nach dir zu suchen?"  
  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte der Commodore erst gar nicht mit der Suche begonnen, aber das konnte er Jack schlecht mitteilen, er hätte es ihm im Zweifel sowieso nicht geglaubt.  
  
Jack wedelte nun beschwichtigend mit der Hand und meinte: „Weißt du, ich habe mich jetzt so lange von Port Royal ferngehalten, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste, wie es dort aussieht. Das zum einen. Zum anderen dachte ich, dass sich wenigstens der Welpe freuen würde, mich wiederzusehen, klar soweit?" Er zog einen Schmollmund, der Will wieder zum Lächeln brachte.  
  
'Er sieht süß aus, wenn er beleidigt tut', schoss Will durch den Kopf. Er erstarrte. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Captain Jack Sparrow war ganz sicher alles andere, nur nicht süß! Anscheinend hatte ihn der Streit mit Elizabeth mehr verwirrt, als er gedacht hatte. Doch nun konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Jack, denn der hatte inzwischen weitergeredet. Will sah sich gezwungen, nachzufragen was der Pirat eben gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ich meinte", lallte Jack, „Dass der Hauptgrund für meine Rückkehr ganz sicher nicht du warst, also brauchst du dir darauf auch nichts einbilden. Ich fand es nur interessant, festzustellen, wie lange sich Captain Jack Sparrow in Port Royal aufhalten kann, ohne dass der Commodore, das blinde Huhn, etwas davon mitbekommt."  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte Jack nun ziemlich laut von sich gegeben und nachdem der Name Jack Sparrow gefallen war, hatten etliche der Trunkenbolde, die scheinbar schon zu betrunken waren, um einen vollständigen Satz hervorzubringen, den Kopf nach ihm und Jack umgedreht.  
  
Will war nun sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, diese Männer hier so etwas wie Ehrgefühl besaßen, er hielt diese Tatsache eher für unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sich einer von ihnen davonschlich, um die Soldaten der Royal Navy zu alarmieren, doch Jack schienen diese Befürchtungen fremd, wie er mit einem Seufzen feststellte. Er hatte sich gerade einen neuen Krug Rum bestellt und diesen auch schon zur Hälfte geleert.  
  
Er benahm sich, als wäre er in Tortuga, sicher vor der Gewalt des Gesetzes und hatte anscheinend verdrängt, dass ganz sicher der Galgen auf ihn wartete, wenn ihn jemand aufgriff. Verdammt, war er verrückt geworden?  
  
Will wunderte sich selbst über die Sorgen, die er sich plötzlich um Jack machte. War das normal? Schließlich wusste er nicht einmal, ob Jack sich genauso sehr freute, ihn wiederzusehen, wie das umgekehrt der Fall war. Doch es musste dem Piraten einfach etwas an ihm liegen, sonst würde er nun nicht neben ihm sitzen und hätte ihn nicht so stürmisch begrüßt.  
  
Will lächelte und wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit anhalten und somit noch ewig hier neben Jack sitzen und ihn einfach nur beobachten.  
  
Gerade hatte Jack den Krug lauter als nötig auf den Tresen gedonnert und wischte sich mit der linken Hand den Mund ab, als Will auffiel, dass die Gespräche ringsum seit Jacks Auftauchen nicht mehr so laut geführt wurden wie sonst. Es schien, als ob alle darauf warteten, dass etwas passierte. Er war nun mehr als nur unruhig, deshalb beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war, dass wirklich etwas passierte. Will stand auf und ergriff seinen Freund energisch beim Arm.  
  
Dieser protestierte lautstark, denn er wollte sich noch etliche Krüge Rum mehr genehmigen, doch Will ignorierte die Protestrufe des Piraten und zog ihn mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft, die ihm mitunter nicht einmal Jack zugetraut hatte, von seinem Hocker hoch und durch den Schankraum schließlich zur Hintertür hinaus.  
  
„Was benimmst du dich denn so seltsam, hast du etwas ausgefressen?", wollte Jack grinsend von ihm wissen.  
  
„Das ist kein sehr guter Zeitpunkt für schlechte Witze, Jack!", erwiderte Will und schleifte seinen Freund mit in eine Seitengasse,von wo aus sie den Vordereingang der Schenke im Auge behalten konnten.  
  
„Ich will dich ja nicht stören, aber mich würde einmal interessieren, was genau du da tust.", hörte er plötzlich Jacks Stimme sehr dicht an seinem Ohr. Dieser erntete sogleich einen zornigen Blick, der ihn verstummen lies. Wenige Augenblicke später tat sich in der kleinen Gasse etwas. Mehrerer Männer mit Puderperücken, Dreispitzen auf dem Kopf und in Uniformen der Royal Navy gekleidet kamen im Laufschritt um die Ecke gebogen und eilten schnurstracks auf die Schenke zu, in der sie sich bis eben noch befunden hatten.  
  
Wills Gedanken rasten. Es konnte nur noch einige Minuten dauern, bis sie von den Männern im Schankraum erfuhren, dass sich der gesuchte Pirat bis kurz vor ihrem Eintreffen noch in der Schenke aufgehalten hatte und dann würden sie beginnen, die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen. Will fluchte - das war auch etwas, was er sich bei seinen allabendlichen Streifzügen durch die Hafenspelunken angewöhnt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Ort ein, an dem sie nicht sofort suchen würden - die Schmiede. Früher wäre Norringtons Verdacht sofort auf ihn gefallen, aber weil er mit Elizabeth verheiratet war und sozusagen nach außen hin in der Gunst des Governors stand, würde es der Commodore nicht mehr wagen, ihn offen zu beschuldigen, also war auch mit einem Besuch seiner Männer in seinem Haus und an seinem Arbeitsplatz frühestens morgen zu rechnen.  
  
Was nun folgte, war ein gefährlicher Hindernislauf durch die Stadt, denn die Schmiede befand sich nicht gerade in der Nähe des zwielichtigen Viertels, in dem sie sich aufgehalten hatten.  
  
Doch glücklicherweise kamen sie unbehelligt von Soldaten an der Schmiede an. Will war den ganzen Weg über hochkonzentriert gewesen und seltsamerweise hatte Jack es ebenfalls geschafft, eine ganze Weile gar nichts zu sagen. Dass er das noch erleben durfte! Will grinste in sich hinein, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war bei weitem noch nicht vorüber!  
  
Er bückte sich und suchte das Straßenpflaster mit seinen Augen ab. Im Dunkeln stellte sich das als extrem schwierig heraus, aber endlich fand er einen Stein, der nicht fest im Belag befestigt war, hob ihn hoch und hatte den Schlüssel zur Tür der Schmiede in der Hand. Er ignorierte Jacks verwirrten Blick und sah noch einmal zum kleinen Häuschen seines Meisters hinüber,da er befürchtete, im nächsten Augenblick alle Lichter angehen zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Will öffnete nun so leise es ging die Tür, zog Jack in den schummrigen Innenraum, schloss die Tür wieder und hastete sofort zu dem an einer Wand angebundenen Esel, der aufgewacht war und leise, aber dennoch hörbare Laute von sich gab. Nachdem er dem Tier wie schon so oft beruhigend über den Kopf gestreichelt hatte, tastete er sich wieder zu Jack zurück, lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Hier müssen wir nun wohl oder übel übernachten, nach deinem aufsehenerregenden Auftritt in der Schenke. Aber so schlimm ist es gar nicht, immerhin ist genügend Stroh zum darauf schlafen vorhanden und nette Gesellschaft hast du ja auch."  
  
Hierbei zeigte er schmunzelnd auf den Esel und schließlich auf sich selbst. Doch Jack blieb seltsam ernst, blickte ihn mit seinen tiefbraunen Augen an und meinte: „Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hättest auch alleine aus der Schenke gehen können, dann hättest du jetzt keine Probleme und ich hätte es ebenfalls relativ warm im Kerker der Festung." Der Versuch zu grinsen scheiterte kläglich.  
  
Will hatte inzwischen begonnen, ihnen aus dem Stroh ein einigermaßen bequemes Nachtlager zu bereiten und sagte nun, beinahe beiläufig klingend: „Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich je hatte, Jack! Meinst du vielleicht, ich würde meinen einzigen Freund dem Galgen ausliefern?"  
  
Er setzte sich auf eines der Strohlager und nachdem sich der Pirat ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, meinte dieser: „Was ist mit dir los, Will Turner? Du solltest glücklich sein: Du hast ein eigenes Haus, einen angesehenen Beruf, du verkehrst unter gehobenen Leuten, die nicht einmal interessiert, dass dein Vater ein Pirat war und du hast die Frau, die du liebst geheiratet! Weshalb siehst du dann aus, als würdest du dich bald im Hafenbecken ertränken?"  
  
Will musste über diese Formulierung unwillkürlich lächeln, doch dann erwiderte er: „In meiner Ehe sind ein paar Probleme aufgetreten, die sich nicht leicht lösen lassen...das ist noch nicht alles, aber ich möchte jetzt noch nicht darüber reden, Jack. Du wirst es aber irgendwann erfahren, in allen Einzelheiten, das verspreche ich dir! Einverstanden?"  
  
Der Pirat nickte: „Einverstanden." Will merkte, dass er etwas näher an ihn heranrutschte, was ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten störte.  
  
Nun hatte er zum ersten mal seit Jack so plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war, Zeit, ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Er hatte sich kein bißchen verändert: Jack trug immer noch sein rotes Bandana, über das er seinen über alles geliebten Hut gestülpt hatte und auch seine schwarzen, langen Haare fielen ihm noch genauso über die Schultern wie früher. Das alles konnte er in dem Halbdunkel, das in der Scheune herrschte, nicht so richtig erkennen, aber fühlen würde man es doch können?  
  
Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus, bis sie auf Jacks Hand stieß. Hastig wollte Will seine Hand wieder zurückziehen, doch Jack schien von seinem Benehmen überhaupt nicht überrascht und hielt seine Hand fest. Eine Weile genoss Will dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, doch dann löste er seine Hand sanft aus Jacks Griff und begann, die Linien von Jacks Augenbrauen nachzufahren, strich über dessen geschlossene Augenlider und schließlich fanden Wills zärtliche Finger Jacks Lippen, was dem Piraten ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte.  
  
Leise hörte er Jacks Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien: „Ich muss mich noch für meine Rettung bedanken..."  
  
Im selben Moment spürte Will Jacks Mund auf dem seinen und Jacks Zunge, die langsam seine Lippen öffnete. 


	5. Elizabeth

Uploaded: 25. März 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Und weiter geht es! Aber Achtung! Das Rating hat sich durch dieses Kapitel geändert. ( Und ich werde mich jetzt in irgendeinem tiefen Loch verkriechen, aufgrund dieses Kapitels! Seid bitte etwas gnädig mit mir, es ist das erste Kapitel mit R-Rating, das ich je geschrieben habe *hüstel*.) Nur wo sind denn meine Leser abgeblieben? *sich suchend umschau* War irgendwas? War das letzte Kapitel zu schlecht? Sprecht mit mir (also hinterlasst mir ein paar nette kleine Review, sonst weiß ich ja nicht, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet)!! *kreisch*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@Viechle: Ja, Jack könnte bestimmt sehr gut Teegesellschaften unterhalten, auch wenn die Damen sich dann eben etwas an seine Umgangssprache und an sein Aussehen gewöhnen müssten, oder was meinst du dazu? *g* Hier hast du jetzt endlich die Fortsetzung zum dritten Kapitel, bist jetzt zufrieden? ;)DANKE übrigens für dieses lange Review, hab mich riesig gefreut, kannst du ruhig öfter machen! Bin übrigens mehrmals rot geworden, beim Lesen deines Reviews, das ist wirklich zuviel des Guten, ganz eindeutig, aber es freut mich ;).  
  
@RavannaVen: Ich weiß, dass ich fies bin, aber hier hast du erstmal die Szene, die nach dem dritten Kapitel folgt, ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht oder so *g*. Freue mich, dass du meine Story so fleissig weiterverfolgst!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Who knows? *fies grins* Das kann ich euch hier noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg! ;)  
  
Rating: Für dieses Kapitel ist das Rating dann wohl auf jeden Fall R!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie da gerade tat, aber im Grunde war das auch vollkommen egal! Alles, was im Moment zählte, war der Mann vor ihr, den sie schon kannte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war.  
  
Manchmal war James ihr fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen, da er, wenn er bei ihrem Vater zum Abendessen eingeladen war, jedes mal erwähnen musste, wie hübsch sie doch geworden war und wie sie gewachsen war, auch wenn sie sich nur einen Tag lang nicht gesehen hatten. Als Zehnjährige hatte sie das als dummes Geschwätz eines Erwachsenen angesehen und hatte sich gefragt, warum er nicht einfach seine komische, piekfeine Uniform gegen etwas weniger elegantes austauschte und mit ihr spielte.  
  
Mit der Zeit hatte sie ihn etwas näher kennen gelernt und nach und nach hatte sie auch mitbekommen, dass sein Interesse an ihr einen etwas anderen Grund haben mochte, als sie sich gedacht hatte.  
  
Während den Ereignissen um die Black Pearl letztes Jahr hatte sie sich schließlich so schlecht wie nie gefühlt, als er um ihre Hand anhielt und das vollkommen ernst zu meinen schien. Er war ihr doch immer ein väterlicher Freund gewesen, wie konnte er sie lieben?  
  
Die Liebe hatte sie dann auch kennen gelernt und hatte gedacht, dass nach der Hochzeit mit Will Turner nun nichts mehr ihr Glück trüben könne.  
  
Doch anscheinend konnte man sich in sehr vielen Dingen täuschen und nun saß sie hier auf einem Sofa im Haus ihres Vaters, der sie nicht empfangen wollte, hatte sich gerade bei James den ganzen Kummer über ihren Ehemann von der Seele geweint und ihn überraschender Weise sogar geküsst.  
  
Als er diesen Kuss nicht gerade zaghaft erwiderte, seufzte sie erleichtert, sie war sich seiner Liebe nicht mehr sicher gewesen und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt haben musste.  
  
Das allerdings war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie sah den Ausdruck vollkommenen Glücks in seinen Augen und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Elizabeth atmete seinen wohlriechenden Duft ein, sie hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, wie Commodores rochen. Über diesen Gedanken brach sie in Kichern aus und erntete einen überraschten Blick James.  
  
Sie spürte seine Arme, die um ihre Hüfte geschlungen waren und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Puderperücke ab. Sie hatte ihn schon tausende male ohne diese gesehen und fand es sehr schade, dass er seine hübschen, dunkelbraunen Haare Tag für Tag darunter verstecken musste, aber auch das gehörte zur Pflicht eines Mitglieds der Royal Navy.  
  
Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm durchs Haar und erwiderte seinen Kuss nun ebenso leidenschaftlich. Es gab nur noch James und Elizabeth, alles andere interessierte nicht. Zitternde Hände lösten die Bänder ihres Hutes und Sekunden später lag er neben ihr auf dem Fußboden.  
  
Ihre Haarnadeln, mit denen sie ihre perfekt aussehende Frisur zusammengehalten hatte, folgten wenig später und verursachten ein leises Klirren. Sie fühlte James Mund an ihrem Hals, sein Atem streifte ihre Ohren und seine Hände begannen nun unsicher die Haken ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Wenig später fühlte sie, wie ihr Korsett aufgeschnürt wurde und sie erschauerte unwillkürlich, als sie seine kalten Finger auf der warmen Haut ihres Rückens spürte.  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf James Hand, der diese fast unsicher wieder zurückgezogen hätte und flüsterte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich.", wobei James erwiderte: „Bist du sicher, dass du das auch willst, Elizabeth? Bist du dir bewusst, was das für Folgen für uns beide haben könnte?"  
  
Gespielt ärgerlich sah sie ihn an, meinte nur: „Halt den Mund, James.", grinste ihn an und begann nun, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wobei sie sich über ihn beugte und jede so freigelegte Stelle Haut sanft küsste.  
  
Schließlich zog sie ihm das Hemd ganz über die Schultern und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Als sie seinen Oberkörper nun mit etwas heftigeren Küssen bedeckte und anfing, seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen, entfuhr James ein leises Keuchen. Elizabeth quittierte das mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und lies ihren Mund langsam nach unten gleiten.  
  
Ein unüberhörbares Stöhnen aus James Mund drang an ihr Ohr, der in der Zwischenzeit ihr Korsett vollständig geöffnet hatte und sie nun wieder nach oben zog, um ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erobern. Elizabeth keuchte in seinen Mund, als seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten fanden und begannen, sie zärtlich zu streicheln.  
  
Ihre Finger gingen nun wieder auf Wanderschaft, sie öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose und entledigte ihn dieser genauso schnell wie seiner Unterhose. Das Bild, dass sich ihr nun bot, musste sie einige Augenblicke einfach nur betrachten, ein kleines Lächeln spielte dabei um ihre Mundwinkel, dass sie fast verrucht aussehen lies.  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich DAS einmal zu sehen bekommen werde, Commodore", meinte sie grinsend, „aber manchmal erfüllen sich einem die geheimsten Wünsche..."  
  
Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie er bei ihren Worten rot wurde. Doch er wurde seine Schamesröte bald wieder los, als er erwiderte: „Ich muss schon sehr bitten, solche Gedanken ziemen sich nun wirklich nicht für die Tochter des Governors!"  
  
Das hätte sie beinahe wieder über die heutige Abweisung durch ihren Vater nachdenken lassen, doch sie kam nicht dazu. James lies seine Zunge nun über ihren gesamten Oberkörper gleiten, machte bei ihrem Bauchnabel halt, um leichte Kreise darum zu beschreiben, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und ging dann tiefer.  
  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen registrierte sie, dass er mit einer fast wütenden Bewegung ihr Korsett endgültig auf den Boden beförderte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und da sie das Korsett beide an eine ziemlich peinliche Begebenheit in der Vergangenheit erinnerte, grinsten sie sich amüsiert an.  
  
Schließlich hatte er sie auch ihres Unterrocks und ihrer Unterwäsche entledigt. Seine Augen nahmen einen seltsamen Glanz an, als er begann, die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel zu küssen und sich quälend langsam nach oben arbeitete, bis er unmittelbar zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen waren. Elizabeth sog überrascht die Luft ein, als er seine sanften Küsse dort fortsetzte.  
  
Nach einer Weile verwandelte sich ihr Stöhnen in hilflos klingendes Wimmern und sie hob James verzweifelt ihr Hüfte entgegen, was diesem ein Lächeln entlockte.  
  
„Bist du immer so ungeduldig, Eliza? Aber das warst du ja früher schon, ich müsste das eigentlich kennen..."  
  
Sie erschauerte, er hatte sie seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr 'Eliza' genannt. Doch dann zog sie ihn in eine sehr enge Umarmung, um ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zu küssen und sehr lange nicht mehr damit aufzuhören. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, nie mehr!  
  
Als auch sein Atmen immer heftiger wurde, fühlte sie schließlich, wie ihre Beine vorsichtig noch etwas weiter auseinander geschoben wurden und im nächsten Moment war er in ihr.  
  
James begann sich zuerst sehr langsam in ihr zu bewegen, doch als sie ihre Hüften im gleichen Rhythmus kreisen ließ, wurden seine Stöße allmählich immer schneller. Ihre Beine schlangen sich unterhalb seines Po um seine eigenen, während Elizabeths Hände über seinen Rücken strichen. Ihre Münder fanden sich immer wieder zu leidenschaftlichen Küssen, zwischen denen sie einander kaum Zeit ließen, um zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Als James seinen Kopf senkte und begann, den Schweiß, der sich auf ihren Brüsten gebildet hatte, abzulecken, fuhren ihre Fingernägel nur ganz leicht spürbar über seinen Rücken.  
  
Dadurch wurde sein Stöhnen nur noch lauter, bis er schließlich mit einem erstickten Aufschrei auf Elizabeth zusammensackte.  
  
Nachdem auch Elizabeths Erregung ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, sank sie erschöpft auf das Sofa. Ihr war, als würde sie aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwachen.  
  
Sie spürte plötzlich wieder den Stoff des Sofas unter ihren Fingern, als sie vorsichtig darüber fuhr. Das Geräusch ihres Atems erschien ihr seltsam laut, es vermischte sich mit dem von James Atems.  
  
James. Sie hatte fast etwas Angst davor, ihm jetzt in die Augen zu schauen, sie fürchtete, in seinen Augen Enttäuschung oder Reue zu erblicken, deshalb genoss sie noch einen Moment die friedliche Atmosphäre des Augenblicks und sah dem Feuer zu, dass im Innern des offenen Kamins um die Holzscheite züngelte, die daraufhin ein protestierendes Knacken von sich gaben.  
  
Langsam drehte sie dann den Kopf zur Seite und blickte geradewegs in James Augen. Der liebevolle Blick, der sie traf, entlockte ihr ein breites Lächeln. Sofort schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und sie wurde näher an ihn gezogen. Wohlig seufzend bettete sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß, beugte sich vorher allerdings noch einmal nach oben, um mit ihrer Zunge zärtlich seinen Mund zu erforschen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich mit einem wohligen Laut wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, kuschelte sie sich an seinen noch warmen Körper und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick für immer in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen, Elizabeth hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie so für immer verharrt wären.  
  
Sie spürte seine Finger, die ihr nun sanft durch das Haar strichen und die Linien ihres Schlüsselbeins nachzeichneten. Das waren keine fordernden Hände mehr, wie vorhin, nun waren es einzig und allein James zärtliche Berührungen, sie verbrannten ihre Haut nicht mehr, sie sorgten nur dafür, dass sie noch jahrelang hier liegen bleiben wollte und dass sich eine wohltuende Wärme in ihr ausbreitete.  
  
Sie sprachen nicht, aber Worte waren auch nicht nötig. Was zählte, war einzig und allein dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und die besondere Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand.  
  
Nach einer Weile war aus der Bibliothek im Anwesen des Governors nur noch tiefes, ruhiges Atmen zu hören. Elizabeth und James waren eng aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen. 


	6. Will

Uploaded: 1. April 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Nein, hierbei handelt es sich NICHT um einen Aprilscherz, das ist ernst gemeint, ehrlich! Eine Premiere folgt der anderen und somit ist das hier mein zweites Kapitel mit R-Rating und mein erstes Slash-Kapitel, also seid bitte nicht allzu streng mit mir! Und meine Reviews würden sich auch ganz doll über Zuwachs freuen *Hundeblick aufsetz*  
  
Zu den Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe:  
  
@Viechle: Du bist ja jetzt in Chile, deswegen kannst du dieses Kapitel erst in einer Woche lesen, darüber kannst du ja eigentlich froh sein ;). Dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen länger als das letzte, wobei ich aber überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann, warum du das so kurz fandest, so lange wie ich gebraucht habe, um es zu schreiben *g*. Jup, Eliza war eine aus 'My fair Lady', das ist mir aber auch erst hinterher aufgefallen...egal *g*. Es wär ja wirklich witzig, wenn jetzt der Esel zu Lizzy und Norri ins Zimmer kommen würde, aber ich will ja den armen Esel nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen oder lächerlich machen! Ansonsten: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein langes Review, ich weiß gar net, was du hasch, des war echt lang! *knuddel*  
  
@Marlenchen: Hba ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich den Namen 'Marlenchen' voll goldig find? Wenn ja, tu ich es hier eben nochmal *g*. Hier hast du das nächste Kapitel, mal sehen, ob du danach immer noch findest, ob die Leutlies besser zusammenpassen ;)  
  
@RavannaVen: Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank, dass du meine Geschichte immer noch weiterverfolgst, das freut mich sehr! Und auch danke für dein Kompliment! *erröt* Mal gucken, was du hiervon hältst :)  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In diesem Kapitel ist nun wirklich extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Für dieses Kapitel ist das Rating dann wohl auf jeden Fall R!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Er ließ Jack bereitwillig seinen Mund erforschen und begann, nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, Jacks Zunge mit seiner eigenen in einen wilden Kampf um das Vorrecht in seinem Mund zu verwickeln.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, um Luft zu holen und der Pirat grinste Will süffisant an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut küssen kannst..." Auf Wills Gesicht zeigte sich daraufhin ein rötlicher Glanz und er flüsterte: „Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich in letzter Zeit so intensiv bedankst."  
  
Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Weshalb hatte Jack ihn gerade geküsst? Wollte er seine Reaktion darauf testen und sah es als eine Art besonderen Scherz an oder war es ihm vielleicht doch ernst damit?  
  
War es ihm, Will ernst damit? Schließlich war er bisher der festen Überzeugung gewesen, nie im Leben einen Mann zu küssen, doch das hatte er gerade getan. Und er musste zugeben, dass es sich zwar vollkommen anders angefühlt hatte, als Elizabeths Küsse, doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er es als wunderschön empfunden.  
  
Als er nun wieder in Jacks Gesicht sah, war er überwältigt von der Wärme und der Freundschaft, die sich in den braunen Augen des Piraten spiegelten. Nein, es war mehr als Freundschaft, er sah Liebe in Jacks Augen und war sich nicht sicher, was er damit anfangen sollte und vor allem wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Liebte er Jack auch? Freilich war er vorhin unglaublich froh gewesen, Jack wiederzusehen, doch hieß das, dass er ihn liebte? So wie er Elizabeth liebte?  
  
Doch an seine Frau wollte er nun am allerwenigsten denken, deshalb wagte Will es, der im Umgang mit dem Piraten sonst so unsicher war, diesen wieder näher an sich heranzuziehen und begann den Kuss unendlich zärtlich zu wiederholen.  
  
Er schmiegte sich an Jack und fand es sehr tröstlich, dessen Wärme zu spüren, allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass ihn die ungewohnte Nähe zu Jacks wunderbarem Körper erregte.  
  
Als Jacks Mund plötzlich seinen Mund verließ und seine Zunge sich erst seinem Ohrläppchen und schließlich sehr intensiv seinem Hals widmete, stöhnte Will fast verzweifelt auf.  
  
Dieser Laut spornte Jack anscheinend zu weiteren Taten an: Er saugte leicht an der zarten Haut von Wills Hals und hinterließ sichtbare Male darauf, dann wanderten seine Hände unter Wills einfaches Hemd und liebkosten seinen Oberkörper. Ungeduldig begann der Pirat nun, Wills Hemd aufzuknöpfen und streifte es ihm behutsam über die Schultern. Als Jacks bewundernder Blick über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper wanderte, erschien ein zartes Lächeln auf Wills Lippen, das aber sofort einem überraschten Keuchen wich, als Jacks Finger sich um seine linke Brustwarze schlossen und begannen, sie zu massieren.  
  
Er drückte sich noch näher an Jack, um dessen Händen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen, doch diese wanderten nun über Wills Rücken, was dieser mit einem enttäuschten Laut quittierte. Doch als Jacks Zunge begann, leichte Kreise um seine Brustwarzen zu ziehen, wurde Wills Stöhnen wieder etwas lauter und er lehnte sich zurück ins Stroh. In diesem Moment störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass ihn ein paar widerspenstige Strohhalme in den Rücken piksten, alles, was er fühlte, war Jack, alles, was er wollte, war Jack.  
  
Das brachte ihn auch dazu, den Piraten sehr viel fordernder als zuvor zu küssen und seinerseits dessen Oberkörper mit seinen Händen zu erkunden. Der Pirat verzog kurz gespielt schmerzvoll das Gesicht, worauf Will seine Hände wieder von Jacks Körper nahm und entschuldigend meinte:  
  
„Schmiedhände..."  
  
Er brauchte nicht weiterzureden, augenblicklich brachen sie beide in albernes Gekicher aus, das Jack aber sofort wieder mit weiteren, ungestümen Küssen erstickte.  
  
Will entledigte Jack mit einigen Schwierigkeiten seines Mantels und legte dessen Hut sehr vorsichtig im Stroh ab, bevor er sich an Jacks Bandana zu schaffen machte.  
  
Zärtlich lies er einige der langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen durch seine Hände gleiten, bevor er wieder ins Stroh gedrückt wurde und Jack sich langsam einen Weg seinen Bauch hinab küsste. Die gelenkigen Finger des Piraten schoben sich in Wills Hose und öffnete sie.  
  
Nachem er sie mit dessen Hilfe vollständig abgestreift hatte und seinen besten Freund und jetzt wohl seinen Geliebten vollkommen nackt vor sich liegen hatte, zog Jack sich etwas zurück und betrachtete Will mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dieser sah ihn fragend und unsicher an.  
  
„Ist irgend etwas Jack? Was hast du denn?"  
  
Aus jedem seiner Worte sprach Unsicherheit und Jack fand das unglaublich süß. „Möchtest du nicht noch mehr von mir sehen, mein lieber Wiliam?", fragte er liebevoll.  
  
Als Will bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr errötete, nahm Jack dessen Hand und plazierte sie auf seiner eigenen braungebrannten Brust.  
  
Will begann zärtlich über Jacks Oberkörper zu fahren und ersetze seine Hände nach nicht langer Zeit durch seine ungemein geschickte Zunge, deren Liebkosungen Jack aufstöhnen ließen. Wie in einem Rauch gefangen, spürte er nur noch Wills Zunge und Wills Hände, die seinen Körper zum Brennen brachten und ihn immer lauter stöhnen ließen. Dabei hatte dieser noch nicht einmal seinen Unterleib berührt.  
  
Doch die Auswirkungen von Wills Berührungen waren schon sehr deutlich sichtbar und Jack wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Will sich um dieses Problem recht bald kümmern würde.  
  
In diesem Moment wurden die beiden durch ein lautes Geräusch schlagartig wieder in die Realität zurückbefördert. Ruckartig richteten sie sich beide auf und bemerkten nach einigen Augenblicken, dass der Esel sich anscheinend in seinem Nachtschlaf gestört fühlte und nun protestierende Laute von sich gab.  
  
Jack rollte frustriert mit den Augen, doch Will sprang panisch auf und rannte zu dem Tier, um es zu beruhigen.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wenn das jemand gehört hat, steht bald halb Port Royal hier und das wollte ich nicht unbedingt erreichen!", flüsterte er Jack panisch zu. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und als draußen alles ruhig blieb, stand er auf, ging zu dem Tier hinüber, band es los und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
  
„Was tust du da? Lass mich das machen, der Esel traut dir nicht, seit seiner unseligen Begegnung mit dem Schürhaken!", begann Will zu protestieren.  
  
Der Pirat grinste ihn nur an und antwortete: „Gut, wenn du unbedingt nackt mit dem Esel aus der Scheune laufen möchtest, hindere ich dich natürlich nicht daran..."  
  
Bevor Will nun wieder rot anlaufen konnte, stieß Jack jetzt hochkonzentriert aussehend die Tür der Schmiede auf und huschte nach draußen. Einige bange Minuten vergingen, die Will sehr lang vorkamen und er fragte sich schon, ob Jack doch noch von Soldaten der Royal Navy aufgegriffen worden war, als der Pirat sich wieder elegant durch die Tür schlängelte und sie so leise es ging hinter sich schloss.  
  
Sofort lies er sich wieder neben Will sinken und flüsterte: „Ich habe deinen geliebten Esel jetzt draußen angebunden, als ich ihm etwas zu fressen gegeben habe, hat er mir versprochen, nicht noch einmal solchen Lärm zu machen, ich hoffe, er hält sich daran." Wills Blick war unterdessen über Jacks nackten Oberkörper geglitten, der im Mondlicht, dass durch den schmalen Spalt unter der Tür hindurchfiel, unwirklich schön wirkte.  
  
„ Du hast entschieden zuviel am Leib, Pirat!", meinte er nun, drückte seinen überraschten Freund auf den Rücken und begann seine Liebkosungen dort fortzusetzen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Als seine Zunge sich spielerisch einen Weg unter Jacks Hosenbund bahnte und seine Finger gleichzeitig die Beine des anderen durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch quälend sanft streichelten, vernahm er ein sehr lautes Stöhnen aus Jacks Mund, dass auch auf die Reaktion seiner Leibesmitte sehr drastisch wirkte.  
  
Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung streifte er Jack die Hose vollständig vom Körper und begann mit seiner Zunge an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel hinaufzufahren. Als er zwischen Jacks Beinen angekommen war, berührte er dessen Glied unendlich sanft, was aus Jacks stöhnen ein fast hilflos klingendes Wimmern werden lies.  
  
Dadurch ermutigt fuhr er etwas weniger sanft mit der Zunge darüber, was Jack ein sehr lustvolles Aufstöhnen entlockte. Nun stoppte Will diese Zärtlichkeiten wieder und zog Jack in einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich.  
  
Überrascht stöhnte er dann in Jacks Mund hinein, als er dessen forschende Finger an seinem Glied spürte und diese Finger begnügten sich nicht nur damit, ihn zu streicheln, nein, sie begannen damit, ihn zu massieren. Als Jack dann seine Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte, keuchte Will ziemlich laut auf und sah Jack etwas enttäuscht an, als dieser sich wieder ein Stück weit von ihm entfernte. Jack nahm sein Kinn nun behutsam in seine Hände un d meinte ungewöhnlich ernst: „Will...dir ist schon klar, worauf das hier hinauslaufen wird? Und dir ist auch klar, dass ich dir mitunter wehtun werde, obwohl ich das gar nicht vorhabe?"  
  
Doch als Antwort wurde er von Will nur in einen langen Kuss gezogen, der ihm für einige Momente völlig den Atem nahm. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Will, wie er nun auf den Rücken gedrückt wurde und kurz schlossen sich Jacks Lippen noch einmal um seine Brustwarzen.  
  
Dann hob der Pirat Wills Beine etwas an, um sich eines davon mit seiner Schulter abzustützen. Will zuckte zusammen, als er Jacks Finger in sich spürte, die ihn weiteten. Als ob Jack auch diese noch so kleine Bewegung gespürt hätte, strich er ihm beruhigend über die Wange, sodass Will sich wieder entspannte. Ein leises Wimmern kam über seine Lippen, als der Pirat schließlich ganz in ihn eindrang, doch der Schmerz wich bald einem sehr viel intensiveren Gefühl, das Will aufstöhnen lies.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der sie beide nur das Gefühl des Verbundenseins genossen hatten, begann Jack sich sehr vorsichtig in Will zu bewegen. Als er merkte, wie dass dieser darauf reagierte, indem sein Stöhnen immer lauter wurde und er ihm mit den Hüften entgegenkam, verschnellerte er seinen Rhytmus etwas.  
  
Will klammerte sich immer fester an Jack, der sich vorbeugte, um ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Die beiden merkten nicht einmal, dass sie durch ihre regen Aktivitäten einige Strohhalme an den schweißnassen Körpern kleben hatten.  
  
Will stöhnte auf, als Jack sich schließlich in ihn ergoss und wenig später erreichte auch er mit Jacks Hilfe den Höhepunkt.  
  
Nachdem Jack sich aus ihm zurückgezogen und sich erschöpft aber glücklich neben ihn gelegt hatte, drehte sich Will mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm herum und strich ihm zärtlich über die mit Schweißperlen bedeckte Brust. Jack zog ihn daraufhin zu einem nun wieder behutsamen und langen Kuss in seine starken Arme.  
  
Als er Will behutsam über die geschlossenen Augenlider strich und ihm gerade etwas sehr leise ins Ohr flüstern wollte, merkte er, dass sein Freund schon eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd strich er ihm das nun zerzauste halblange Haar aus dem Gesicht, schlang einen Arm um ihn und kuschelte sich an Will.  
  
Was er ihm zu sagen hatte, hatte auch noch bis morgen Zeit, dessen war er sich sicher. 


	7. Elizabeth

Uploaded: 8. April 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Jaa, es geht wirklich weiter, auch wenn ich selbst daran gezweifelt habe :).  
  
Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei meinen treuen Lesern *sich über diese freu* für die lieben Reviews:  
  
@Marlenchen: Mist, bei Chrisi hab ich mich jetzt immer noch nicht bedankt, das muss ich dann mal nachholen :). Naja, könnte ja sein, dass es dir bei meinem letzten Kapitel so sehr gegraut hat, dass du diese Charaktere nie wieder zusammen sehen willst *g*. Ich hoffe, dass dir das folgende Kapitel auch gefällt *grinsel*  
  
@Viechle: Daaaanke für dein Review! Mensch, DAS hat mich echt vom Hocker gehauen, da hockst du in Chile und reviewst mir trotzdem! *einige sehr hohe Luftsprünge mach* Wie soll ich denn herausfinden, wann Will Geburtstag hat? Das ist ziemlich schwierig! *motz* Aber irgendwie klingt das mit der Handlotion fast nach Material für eine neue Story...ahem, nee, ich schreib schon erstmal wieder an den alten weiter *grinsel* Freu mich schon, dass du morgen wiederkommst! *rumhüpf*  
  
@RavannaVen: Mööntsch, danke, dass du meine Story immer noch weiter verfolgst und auch ein kleines Reviewchen hinterlässt, find ich guut! *nach Reviews lechz*  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Elizabeth erwachte, da etwas, dass ihren Atem ein wenig einschränkte, auf ihrem Bauch lag. Als sich ihre Augen an die noch immer herrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie auch wieder realisierte, wo sie sich befand, sah sie an sich herunter und entdeckte James Arm, der schwer seinen Platz auf ihrem Bauch zu beanspruchen schien.  
  
Vorsichtig schob sie seinen Arm von sich und setzte sich auf. Der Mond schien sehr hell durch eines der großen Fenster der Bibliothek und verlieh dem Raum beinahe etwas mystisches.  
  
Leise verließ sie ihren Platz auf dem Sofa und ging zum Fenster. Der Ausblick, der sich ihr hier bot, war ihr nicht unbekannt, schließlich kannte sie jedes Zimmer dieses Hauses, es war ja das Haus ihres Vaters.  
  
Die schönen, alten Bäume standen in der Dunkelheit wie bedrohliche Riesen inmitten einer schwarzen Masse, der riesige Garten war in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit ein nicht gerade schlechtes Versteck für jemanden, den der Reichtum dieses hochherrschaftlichen Hauses angelockt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht, in der die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verfluchten Piraten Port Royal angegriffen hatten und in der sie sich nur in Gesellschaft der Diener hier befunden hatte.  
  
Eine solche Panik hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht empfunden, doch sie hatte sich den schrecklich aussehenden Piraten trotzdem mutig entgegengestellt, sie hatte es als ihre Aufgabe angesehen, die Dienerschaft irgendwie vor der Gefahr zu beschützen.  
  
Dies war nur leider nicht gelungen, da Pintel und Ragetti sie auf die Black Pearl gebracht hatten. Dieses Schiff würde sie nie in ihrem Leben vergessen, sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb Jack es unbedingt zurückhaben wollte, wo es doch so viele schönere Schiffe gab.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie stand am Fenster, sah in die Nacht und dachte an ein Schiff, während der Mann, den sie schon von klein auf kannte und mit dem sie vor einigen Stunden ihren Ehemann betrogen hatte, tief und fest auf dem Sofa hinter ihr schlief. Vielleicht war das die Lösung, um aus all diesem Elend, das nun noch viel schlimmer geworden schien, herauszukommen, daraus zu entfliehen.  
  
Man musste nur einschlafen und nie wieder zurückkehren, gefangen in einer Traumwelt, in der einem nichts und niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Doch so einfach war es nicht und so schleichend sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen nun auch bei ihr meldete- sie musste zugeben, dass sie dieses Abenteuer in vollen Zügen genossen hatte.  
  
Was war aus der Elizabeth von früher geworden? Sie war immer so brav und wohlerzogen gewesen, auch wenn sie genau wusste, was sie wollte und keine Mühe scheute, was immer es war auch zu bekommen. Allerdings hatte sie die Mittel, um genau dies zu bekommen, immer so unbemerkt eingesetzt, dass sie auch nicht hatte befürchten müssen, dafür bestraft zu werden, da niemandem auffiel, dass sie etwas unrechtes getan hatte.  
  
Nun war die Lage entschieden anders. Selbst wenn sie beide morgen früh unbemerkt aus dem Haus schleichen konnten und von nun an keinen Kontakt mehr hätten, würde sie dieses gewisse Funkeln in ihren Augen oder die geringe Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten ganz sicher verraten, das wusste Elizabeth.  
  
Nicht das es überhaupt möglich wäre, James nie wieder zu sehen oder auch nur so zu tun, als wäre zwischen ihnen nichts geschehen, dass das auch unmöglich war, kam noch erschwerend hinzu.  
  
Was würde Will nur dazu sagen? Elizabeth konnte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick schon auf sich ruhen sehen, wenn er sie fragen würde, was eigentlich mit ihr los sei. Vielleicht würde er auch gar nicht erst fragen, sondern ihr gleich auf den Kopf zusagen, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte, wie schon so oft? Natürlich würde dieses mal ein Unterschied zu den vergangenen malen bestehen, denn nun hatte sie ihn ja wirklich betrogen, seine Vorwürfe würden zum ersten mal berechtigt sein.  
  
Was hatte sie damit nur angerichtet? Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass Will nichts gegen James unternehmen konnte, er war schließlich nur ein einfacher Schmied und James war ein ranghoher Commodore der Royal Navy! Doch würde Will wirklich so wenig Einfluss haben?  
  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich schrecklich Szenen ab: James würde degradiert werden, er würde in Ungnade fallen und sich seinen Lebensunterhalt fortan als armer Fischer oder schlimmer noch, als Pirat verdienen müssen! Geschockt realisierte sie auch sogleich die möglichen und eigentlich unvermeidlichen Auswirkungen auf ihre eigene Ehe.  
  
Will würde sie auf keinen Fall mehr lieben, vielleicht würde er sie nicht einmal mehr freundlich behandeln, er würde sie sein restliches Leben lang hassen, für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte! Wahrscheinlich würde er keinen Augenblick lang zögern und sie auf die Straße setzen! Bestimmt würde er ihre Ehe annullieren lassen und dann? Sie würde auf der Straße sitzen, mittellos, ungeliebt und verlassen.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Elizabeth zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter spürte. Doch nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus, als sie in James besorgtes Gesicht sah.  
  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Aufmerksam betrachtete sie ihn, waren ihm Gewissensbisse anzumerken? Bereute er es?  
  
„Du solltest dich noch einmal hinlegen,morgen ist auch noch Zeit, über alles nachzudenken, findest du nicht?", fragte er leise und bedachte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln, das aufmunternd wirken sollte, Elizabeth aber beinahe zum Weinen gebracht hätte.  
  
Sie lies sich von ihm wieder zum Sofa führen, kuschelte sich fast schutzsuchend an ihn und war nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
*  
  
Die Sonne ging wie jeden Morgen auch über Port Royal auf, das idyllisch am Hafen lag und im Haus des Governors dieser englischen Kolonie begannen die Dienstboten mit ihrer täglichen Arbeit. Auch Judy tat das, die noch nicht lange im Haus arbeitete, aber all ihre Arbeiten sehr gewissenhaft erledigte, sodass ihre Herrschaft nie einen Grund finden würde, sie vor die Tür zu setzen.  
  
An diesem Morgen war sie wie immer schon vor allen anderen aufgestanden, um alle Fensterläden im Haus, ausgenommen den Fensterläden im Schlafzimmer des Governors, da dieser ja noch schlief und sie nie den Mut gehabt hätte, dieses Zimmer überhaupt zu betreten, wenn der Governor noch darin weilte, zu öffnen.  
  
Gerade befand sie sich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um auch dort die Läden und die Fenster zu öffnen, um etwas frische Luft, die am Morgen noch angenehm kühl war, hereinzulassen und nach dem Schließen der Fenster das Feuer, das über Nacht gewiss herunter gebrannt war, erneut zu schüren. Schräg pfeifend näherte sie sich der Bibliothek, legte die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür - und öffnete sie.  
  
Nichtsahnend durchschritt Judy forsch den Raum und machte sich daran, die Fensterläden sowie die Fenster zu öffnen. Im hellen Licht der frühen Morgens drehte sie sich herum, wobei ihr Blick auf das Sofa fiel - und begann gellend zu schreien.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth setzte sich ruckartig auf dem Sofa auf und sah sich mit noch verschlafenen Augen nach der Lärmquelle um. Sie fand sie auch bald und geriet deswegen selbst in Panik. Auch von James konnte sie im Moment keine Hilfe erwarten, da er sie ebenfalls panisch ansah und angestrengt versuchte, seine Blöße zu bedecken.  
  
Schließlich schoss Elizabeth vom Sofa, erreichte die Frau und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Sofort wurde Judys Geschrei zu einem undeutlichen Wimmern und Elizabeth atmete erleichtert auf. Doch nicht für lange, denn einige Augenblicke später standen, angelockt von Judys Geschrei, der Großteil der Dienerschaft des Governors und ihr Vater höchstpersönlich in der Bibliothek.  
  
Elizabeth senkte den Blick, als er sich mit dem ihres Vaters traf. Sie wollte einfach nur noch sterben, so peinlich war ihr diese Sache. Doch ihr Vater bewies bei all seiner Schockiertheit erstaunlicherweise auch ein großes Maß an Gelassenheit. Zuerst scheuchte er die Dienerschaft samt Judy wieder an ihre Arbeit, bevor er mit der Anweisung, sie und James sollten sich doch erst einmal etwas anziehen und dann in seinem Arbeitszimmer erscheinen, ging und die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich schloss.  
  
Sofort kehrte wieder trügerische Ruhe ein, Elizabeth wusste jedoch, dass dieser Vorfall bei der Dienerschaft für mindestens eine Woche, wenn nicht länger, für Gesprächsstoff sorgen würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken, wie sich alle die Münder über sie zerreissen würden, wurde ihr übel und ohnmächtiger Zorn wallte in ihr auf. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen, man konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
  
Wortlos sammelten James und sie jeweils ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf und waren in einigen Augenblicken wieder korrekt gekleidet, wie es sich für einen Commodore und eine Gouverneurstochter gehörte. Sie hatte es bislang vermieden, mit James zu sprechen, doch nun lies sich das nicht mehr länger hinauszögern.  
  
„James...es tut mir alles furchtbar leid, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bei dir entschuldigen soll...", stammelte sie. Elizabeth wusste, dass sie nun besser aufgehört hätte, solchen Unsinn von sich zu geben, aber sie war verzweifelt und deshalb stammelte sie weiter: „Ich wünschte, das alles wäre nie geschehen! Mein Vater wird dich aber bestimmt nicht degradieren lassen, er kann es nicht zulassen, das so eine Schande auf das Haupt seiner eigenen Tochter kommt, er wird bestimmt eine Lösung für diese verzwickte Situation finden, wie wir hier alle mit heiler Haut wieder herauskommen..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick unterbrach er sie, zog die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte: „Was genau bereust du gerade? Dass du mit mir geschlafen hast?"  
  
Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie wollte James gerade verletzt und schockiert versichern, dass sie das auf keinen Fall bereute, als sie ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrnahm. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation noch Witze machen?  
  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und meinte: „Ich werde diese Nacht nie bereuen, aber das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass alle anderen Leute es für falsch ansehen werden, was wir getan haben und dass ich Will immer noch liebe." Nun sah James sie verletzt an, sagte aber nichts, worauf Elizabeth seine Hand nahm und ihn sanft Richtung Tür zog.  
  
„Mein Vater schätzt es bestimmt nicht, wenn er lange auf uns und somit auf eine Erklärung der Situation warten muss.", erklärte sie ihm, musste dann aber zugeben: „Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich eine gute Erklärung dafür habe."  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Studierzimmer ihres Vaters überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken förmlich. Sie war auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede, nach irgend etwas, was ihr Verhalten rechtfertigen würde, doch sie wurde nicht fündig. Doch sie musste sich dieser Aussprache zusammen mit James stellen.  
  
Elizabeth hatte das leise Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch mit ihrem Vater nicht halb so schlimm sein würde, wie das mit Will, das ohne Zweifel noch ausstand und auf sie zukommen würde. Ihre Knie zitterten unkontrolliert, als sie an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers des Governors klopfte. 


	8. Will

Uploaded: 15. April 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Könnte sein, dass die Wege, die die beiden Hauptakteure in diesem Kapitel zurücklegen, sich kurz anhören, da sie fast gar nicht beschrieben sind. Sie sind aber nicht kurz, da ich die beiden Herren einfach dort haben wollte, wo sie am Ende dieses Kapitels hingehören -Richtig, sie waren mir zu langsam! (Wem sich das alles hier jetzt zu seltsam angehört hat - richtig so! Ich fand es auch seltsam *g*) Et l'histoire continues! [Pardon my french.]  
  
Nun noch zu den Reviews, die sich beim siebten Kapitel etwas vermehrt haben, was mich zu Luftsprüngen und Freudentänzen aninmierte *g* - Macht weiter so...bitte! *lechz* :  
  
@Viechle: Hm...das mit den Cliffhängern könnte sehr wohl sein, aber der in diesem Kapitel wird nicht so schlimm sein - versprochen! Tja, wenn sich Lizzy und Norri vorher deinen fachfrauischen Rat geholt hätten, wäre das alles nicht passiert und es hätte auch wieder mit dem Nachbarn...ähh...Vater/Vorgesetzten geklappt ;-). Ähm...ein Buch fange ich besser nicht an zu schreiben, sonst muss man ja bis 2030 mindestens warten, bis es veröffentlicht ist - außerdem würde das eh keiner kaufen *davon vollstens überzeugt ist* Zur Konfrontation kommt es bald *fg*, immerhin ist die eine Partei nach diesem Kapitel *nach unten zeig* schonmal am Ort des Geschehens.  
  
@RavannaVen: Ähm... das mit der sadistischen Ader hattest du mir noch nicht erzählt, aber das ist jetzt ja ganz deutlich herausgekommen *hüstel* Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Obwohl...ne sadistische Ader ist in manchen Situationen vielleicht sogar ganz geschickt *grinsel* Hoffe, der Cliffy ist net soo schlimm wie der andere, ich bemühe mich ja, aber die schleichen sich immer wieder zu mir, diese bösen Viecher! *einen vorbeilaufenden Cliffhänger hau* Zufrieden? Zu deiner Frage, ob ich selber schon Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen hab, sag ich hier jetzt besser nix, ich denke auch nicht, dass du das wirklich genau wissen willst *zwinker*  
  
@Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Hey, danke für dein Review! *sich seehr geehrt fühlt* Wow, ich habe ein Review von Leaky bekommen! *an die Decke hüpf vor Freude* ;-) Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, wenn man alles in einem Rutsch gelesen hat, möchte man auch auf ein mal reviewen, geht mir auch immer so. *Keks nehm und einen seehr roten Kopf wegen so viel Lob bekomm* Übertreibst du da net ein bissel? *grins* Freut mich natürlich trotzdem! Aber wenn du wirklich keine PotC-Story mehr schreibst bezw. veröffentlichst, gehe ich für eine neue Potc-Story von dir protestieren! Lass dir das nur mal gesagt sein! *sich schonmal ein Protestplakat bastelt*  
  
@ich: Vielen Dank, dass du reviewt hast und dass du es cool findest *freu* Dein Nickname hat mich zwar etwas irritiert, aber was solls? *g*  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Jack erwachte durch einige sehr mysteriöse Laute, die von draußen kamen. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und bemerkte Will, der neben ihm im Stroh lag und noch immer selig wie ein kleines Kind in Morpheus Reich weilte.  
  
Doch dieses friedliche Bild trübten die seltsamen Laute, die der Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl nun schon eine ganze Weile vernahm. Anscheinend blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als hinauszuschleichen und nachzusehen, was hier einen solchen Krach machte.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Jack die große Tür ein Stück weit und schlüpfte hinaus. Zuerst schlich er hinter die Schmiede, doch der Esel hatte wohl nichts dagegen gehabt, einmal draußen zu schlafen und gab nun leise, protestierende Laute von sich, als Jack neben ihn trat. Diese Laute waren Jack relativ bekannt, der Esel trug also keine Schuld daran, dass der Pirat aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlummer gerissen worden war. Doch was dann?  
  
Nachdem er einige male erfolglos um die Schmiede herumgegangen war, entdeckte er einen relativ großen Misthaufen, da sich in diesem Viertel auch ein Bauernhof befand. Jack hatte noch selten ein solches Gebäude gesehen, da sie so etwas in Tortuga nicht brauchten, dort befanden sich höchstenfalls einige Schweineställe, doch einen richtigen Bauernhof kannte der Pirat nur vom Hörensagen.  
  
Er schlich näher an einen großen Misthaufen und entdeckte darauf - einen Hahn. Hatte dieser Vogel solch seltsame Geräusche von sich gegeben? Jack konnte es nicht glauben, doch nachdem der Vogel es ihm selbst noch mehr als ein mal bewiesen hatte, dass er fähig war zu krähen, hatte der Pirat die Lärmquelle, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, endgültig geortet und nun auch gründlich die Nase voll von diesen Tieren.  
  
Er war einfach nicht für ein Leben an Land geboren, dort gab es entschieden zu viele Menschen auf einem Fleck. Die gab es an Bord eines Schiffes zwar auch, aber dort hatte normalerweise jeder etwas anderes zu tun, sodass man sich nicht ständig in die Quere kam. Jack hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, eines Tages plötzlich sesshaft zu werden, sich ein kleines Häuschen in einer Hafenstadt oder einem Fischerdörfchen zu bauen und dem Meer für immer Lebewohl zu sagen.  
  
Nein, das war nichts für ihn! Er hätte es nicht einmal in Tortuga lange ausgehalten, obwohl das Leben dort viel aufregender war als zum Beispiel in Port Royal. Doch irgendwann würde er sich auch an das aufregende Leben in Tortuga gewöhnt haben, ja mehr als gewöhnt haben, es würde ihm langweilig werden, da war er ganz sicher.  
  
Jack war ein Pirat und deshalb gehörte er auf ein Schiff! Seit er die Black Pearl wieder hatte, verbrachte er sowieso fast gar keine Zeit mehr mit festem Boden unter den Füßen, vielleicht aus Angst, man könne ihm sein geliebtes Schiff wieder nehmen.  
  
Ein Schiff stellte sich sowieso als perfekter Gefährte heraus, er konnte die Pearl liebevoll behandeln und hatte das Gefühl, etwas dafür zurück zu bekommen, sie beschwerte sich nicht, wenn er monatelang auf See war, denn sie war in dieser Zeit ja immer bei ihm. In dieser Stimmung war er gerade drauf und dran zum Hafen zu laufen, ein kleineres Ruderboot zu kapern und sofort wieder zu seiner Pearl zurückzukehren, um mit ihr die Meere zu durchkreuzen, als ihm Will einfiel.  
  
Doch vorher musste er noch den Esel wieder in die Schmiede befördern, denn dass der Esel sich im Freien befand, würde selbst Wills trunksüchtigem Meister auffallen. Das erwies sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfach, da der Esel, kaum hatte Jack sich ihm genähert, einen erschrockenen Hüpfer von ihm weg machte.  
  
Da Esel ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis hatten, erinnerte er sich wieder an die unsanfte Behandlung mit dem glühenden Schürhaken und außerdem hatte er es ebenfalls diesem zerzaust aussehenden Mann zu verdanken,die letzte Nacht draußen verbracht zu haben, wo es doch in der Schmiede sehr viel gemütlicher war. Kurzum: Er traute dem Piraten nicht.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde stand ein völlig verzweifelter Jack vor dem Tier mit dem grauen Fell und flehte: „Nun komm endlich wieder rein, du dummer Esel! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wie du heißt, geschweige denn, ob du überhaupt einen Namen hast. Bitte, würdest du wohl trotzdem freundlicherweise wieder in die Schmiede gehen, es wäre nämlich sehr schlimm, wenn du hier draußen entdeckt werden würdest, tu es für mich!"  
  
Doch alles bitten half nichts, deshalb griff Jack, dessen Nerven schon am Rande ihrer Belastbarkeit angekommen waren, zum allerschlimmsten Mittel.  
  
Für eine Zeit lang war der Pirat wieder in der Schmiede verschwunden und der Esel widmete sich in aller Ruhe seinem Futter. Als Jack jedoch wieder auf das Tier zukam und drohend den Schürhaken schwang, lies sich der entsetzte Esel nur zu gern losbinden und stürmte geradezu wieder in die Schmiede.  
  
Jack grinste zufrieden. Zum Glück hatte der Esel nicht bemerkt, dass der Schürhaken kalt gewesen war, also gar keine Bedrohung von dem Stück Metall für ihn ausgegangen war, aber Tiere waren bekannterweise nicht gerade hochintelligent, auch nicht, wenn sie sich Esel nennen durften.  
  
Er folgte dem Esel in den einzigen Innenraum der Schmiede, der nun schon merklich heller war als vorher, doch Will lag immer noch tief schlafend im Stroh. Sein lieber Wiliam.  
  
Jack musste bei seinem Anblick unwillkürlich lächeln. Momentan hätte er einer Vogelscheuche Konkurrenz machen können, da Strohhalme in sehr seltsamen Winkeln aus seinen dunkelbraunen Locken hervorstanden. Leise kniete sich der Pirat neben Will und kitzelte ihn mit seinem Atem am Ohr.  
  
Augenblicklich sprang Will hellwach auf und hätte Jack fast einen nicht gerade sanften Schlag verpasst, wäre der nicht im letzten Augenblick beiseite gesprungen.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, mein lieber Wiliam, ich bin es nur!", meinte der Pirat nun amüsiert vor sich hingrinsend. „Du hast es allerdings mir zu verdanken, dass du so lange ruhig schlafen konntest, immerhin habe ich meine alten Streitigkeiten mit deinem süßen, grauen , vierbeinigen Haustier beigelegt, damit man uns nicht allzu schnell auf die Schliche kommt.  
  
Nur finde ich, dass wir uns allmählich trotzdem einmal aus dem Staub machen könnten, denn dein Meister dürfte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und er wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, seinen Gehilfen hier nackt mit einem gesuchten Piraten zu erwischen, oder was meinst du?"  
  
Jack hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so panisch aussah und er hatte auch noch nie so blitzartig ein Gebäude verlassen. Als er und Will wieder angezogen auf der Straße vor der Schmiede standen, fiel ihm etwas ein, was er letzte Nacht unbedingt noch hatte loswerden wollen, aber Will gab ihm auch jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit dazu, es loszuwerden, sondern hielt ihm den Mund zu und zog ihn mit sich, als er einen wilden Zickzacklauf durch die Gassen Port Royals startete.  
  
Nach einer Weile - Jack hätte zugeben müssen, selbst mit Hilfe seines Kompasses nicht sagen zu können, wo sie sich nun befanden - traten sie aus einem sehr engen Gässchen und waren zu Jacks Erstaunen am Hafen angelangt. Nun zog Will ihn an eine Stelle, an der man zwar am Hafenbecken sitzen und alles überblicken, aber selbst so gut wie nicht gesehen werden konnte.  
  
Dort setzten sie sich an den Rand eines kleinen, so wie er aussah schon lange nicht mehr benutzten Steg. Nachdem Will ziemlich lange ins Wasser gestarrt hatte, war ihm das Schweigen, das schon fast den ganzen Morgen zwischen ihnen herrschte, unangenehm.  
  
„Jack?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Du möchtest jetzt sicher wissen, warum ich das getan habe, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich möchte wissen, warum du das nicht schon früher getan hast."  
  
Wills Blick traf sich mit dem des Piraten und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Bei Will währte dies allerdings nicht lange, er seufzte und sah plötzlich sehr betreten aus.  
  
„Ich tat es aus dem Grund nicht früher, aus dem ich es auch gestern nacht nicht hätte tun sollen - Elizabeth!"  
  
Beim Klang dieses Namens zuckte Jack etwas zusammen und meinte fast schuldbewusst: „Nun fangen eure Eheprobleme wohl erst richtig an, oder?"  
  
Will nickte betrübt, sah jedoch sofort wieder in die schönen, braunen Augen des Piraten, als dieser meinte:  
  
„Ich...wollte dir gestern noch etwas wichtiges sagen, aber du hast schon geschlafen."  
  
„Ja?" Will sah ihn überrascht und auch ein wenig neugierig an.  
  
Jack seufzte. Dieser Mann vor ihm unterschied sich im Grunde in nichts mit dem naiven Jungen, den er vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr in Tortuga in seinem Freund gesehen hatte. Er konnte es ihm unmöglich sagen und doch musste es sein.  
  
„Will...also hör mir gut zu...es ist nämlich so...also...ich liebe dich."  
  
Erschrocken hielt sich der Pirat die Hand vor den Mund, doch das würde kaum etwas nützen, er hatte soeben ausgesprochen, was er die ganze Zeit über empfunden hatte.  
  
Will sah ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann zog er Jack zu sich, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
„ Das hätte ich nun am allerwenigsten erwartet, aber ich finde es nicht schlimm, wenn du das meinst...nur muss dir klar sein, dass wir beide keine Zukunft haben, Jack. Ich bin mit Elizabeth verheiratet und obwohl wir gerade einige Probleme haben, möchte ich das auch bleiben."  
  
Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, wie er ihr beibringen sollte, dass er letzte Nacht mit Jack geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie es nicht wusste? Andererseits war es dann nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Beziehung ganz zerbrach, denn hatte Vertrauen in einer Beziehung nicht den höchsten Stellenwert?  
  
Will hatte Elizabeth in letzter Zeit nicht gerade viel anvertraut, doch als er sich im Geiste eine mögliche Flucht zusammen mit Jack, den Anfang eines Lebens als gesetzloser Pirat vorstellte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Elizabeth nicht verlassen konnte. Sie war im Grunde alles, was er auf dieser Welt hatte und das würde sie auch immer bleiben.  
  
Er legte dem Piraten, der neben ihm saß und traurig auf das Hafenwasser starrte, dessen Wellen sacht gegen den Steg schlugen, einen Arm um die Schulter.  
  
„Jack? Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nach hause gehen."  
  
Jack schluckte. Er wusste, was das bedeutete - Will würde seiner Frau von dem Erlebnis erzählen, vielleicht würde sie ein paar Tage oder sogar eine Woche nicht mit ihm reden, aber danach wäre es vergessen und die beiden würden wieder ein Herz und eine Seele sein.  
  
Doch wenn es schon so sein musste, wollte er sich wenigstens von seinem besten Freund verabschieden und nicht hier, hastig und reumütig verlassen werden.  
  
Deshalb sprang er nun auf, zog Will ebenfalls mit hoch und meinte, gespielt fröhlich: „Du brauchst Geleitschutz bis zu deinem Haus, Welpe, sonst verläufst du dich womöglich noch oder man tut dir etwas an."  
  
Nach einer Weile kamen sie schließlich vor Will und Elizabeths kleinem Häuschen an. Jack wunderte sich etwas, weshalb sie nicht in einer besseren Gegend Port Royals wohnten, schließlich war Wills Frau die Tochter des Gouverneurs, doch er fragte lieber nicht nach.  
  
Will kramte eine Weile in seiner Hosentasche herum, fürchtete schon fast, den Schlüssel in der Schmiede verloren zu haben, fand besagten Gegenstand schließlich doch und schloss die Tür auf. Als Jack ihm ins Innere des Hauses folgen wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf und zischte:  
  
„Warte hier draußen auf mich!"  
  
Langsam, fast widerwillig bewegte er sich in das kleine Schlafzimmer, wo er seine Frau zornig zurückgelassen hatte - doch es war leer. Nachdem er auch die anderen Zimmer nach ihr durchsucht hatte, stand er etwas hilflos in der engen Küche.  
  
Elizabeth war nicht hier und das war schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen. 


	9. Elizabeth

Uploaded: 29. April 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: So, jetzt habe ich endlich auch mal wieder ein Kapitel zustande gebracht, ich verspreche euch, das nächste wird dann wieder pünktlich veröffentlicht! Ich werde hier jetzt nicht mehr schreiben, da ich mich gerade aufrege, weil heute mein absoluter Lieblingsdarsteller das Phantom im 'Phantom der Oper' spielt und ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie in dieser Rolle sehen werde, habt Mitleid ;-) *snüff*  
  
Zu den netten Reviews, die ich bekommen habe:  
  
@RavannaVen: DANKE für das riesen Lob, hab mich sehr gefreut! *rotwerd* *sich versteck* Es tut mir auch leid, dass du nun bis zum übernächsten Donnerstag warten musstest, aber meiner einer hatte viel zu tun und auch keine Kreativität *sniff*  
  
@blub: Ähm...danke, dass du meine Story cool findest, ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt, da ich jetzt ja wie befohlen weitergeschrieben hab ;-)  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
„Herein!", erscholl es ziemlich kühl von der anderen Seite der Tür. Elizabeth schluckte, tauschte einen letzten, unsicheren Blick mit James, atmete dann tief durch und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Beinahe das gesamte Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters wurde von einem an der Wand stehenden, mächtigen Bücherregal und einem riesigen Schreibtisch ausgefüllt, hinter dem der Govenor nun in einem gemütlichen, aber trotzdem hochherrschaftlich aussehenden Sessel saß.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Vater nie streng oder aufbrausend ihr gegenüber erlebt und er sah auch jetzt relativ gefasst aus, was Elizabeth sehr wunderte. Sie hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, seine Gedanken lesen zu können, doch vielleicht würde sie diese ja gleich erfahren?  
  
"Elizabeth, nimm doch bitte Platz und Commodore, Sie sollten sich ebenfalls setzen.", meinte Governor Swann nun mit immer noch äußerst freundlicher Stimme. Nachdem sie beide seiner Anweisung gefolgt waren, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille im Raum aus und Elizabeth spürte, wie ihre Wangen allmählich zu glühen anfingen. Sie schämte sich natürlich, hier vor ihrem Vater zu sitzen und ihm Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, obwohl ihn das alles im Grunde genommen gar nichts anzugehen hatte, doch sie hasste es, wenn sie in solchen Situationen rot wurde.  
  
Das betonte ihre Unsicherheit noch und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Unsicherheit ihren Gesprächspartnern, wer immer diese auch sein mochten, Macht über sie gab. Auch wenn es ihr Vater war, der hier saß und den sie über alles liebte, würde sie nun nicht anfangen zu reden.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick vergewisserte sie sich davon, dass James auch nicht das Wort ergreifen würde. Er saß stumm auf seinem Sessel und starrte auf den Boden.Ein Räuspern lies sie beide aus ihren Gedanken auffahren.  
  
Governor Swann musterte sie beide prüfend und holte dann tief Luft für einen langen Monolog.  
  
"Elizabeth? James? Ich darf Sie doch James nennen, Commodore?" Nachdem er von James ein bestätigendes Nicken registriert hatte, fuhr er fort.  
  
"Ihr haltet mich nun bestimmt für grausam, da ich euch sofort hierher bestellt habe und diese "Sache" nicht auf sich beruhen lasse. Glaubt mir, ich hätte mir den heutigen Morgen auch lieber ruhiger und ohne diesen den häuslichen Frieden störenden Zwischenfall verbracht, aber was geschehen ist, ist nun einmal geschehen, wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Allerdings haben fast alle Bediensteten dieses Hauses nun mitbekommen, was geschehen ist, deshalb stehen wir nun vor einem Problem."  
  
Er sah Elizabeth und James nun prüfend an und fragte: "Das war nur eine einmalige Sache, oder liege ich da falsch?"  
  
Elizabeth wurde noch röter, beschloss aber, ihrem Vater noch einmal zu vertrauen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
"Es ist so...", begann sie zögerlich, "Ich wollte gestern abend, als ich hier ankam eigentlich zu dir, doch ein Diener teilte mir mit, dass du an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu sprechen seist. Ich war ziemlich aufgelöst, ich wollte dir nämlich die jetzige Situation meiner Ehe mit Will schildern und dich deswegen um Hilfe bitten."  
  
"Könntest du mich vielleicht über die 'jetzige Situation' eurer Ehe aufklären, Elizabeth?", fragte ihr Vater, sehr erstaunt dreinschauend.  
  
"Nun ja...seit etwa einem halben Jahr hält sich Will mehr in irgendwelchen Hafenspelunken als bei mir auf. Wir hatten gestern auch einmal wieder einen fürchterlichen Streit, in dem es um unser gemeinsames Leben ging. Er verdient nicht genügend Geld, um mir das zu bieten, was ich in meinem Elternhaus bekommen habe und macht sich deswegen schwere Vorwürfe. Will merkt aber auch nicht, dass ich das Leben mit ihm auch ohne sehr viel Geld schön finden würde, wenn er sich nur mehr Zeit für mich nehmen würde.  
  
Doch das tut er nicht, weil er mir einen Lebensstandard bieten möchte, den er mir eben als einfacher Waffenschmied nicht bieten kann. Das alles hat nun dazu geführt, dass wir uns, wenn wir uns Zuhause sehen, entweder nur noch schlafend vorfinden oder uns gegenseitig schwere Vorwürfe machen, zu einer anderen Form der Kommunikation sind wir gar nicht mehr fähig!"  
  
Elizabeth hielt kurz inne und meinte dann, etwas leiser:" Ich wollte mir Rat von dir holen, ich war so sicher, dass du der einzige wärst, der mir in dieser Situation helfen könnte. Doch du warst zwar da, aber wolltest mich nicht sprechen, was noch viel schlimmer war, als wenn du außer Haus gewesen wärst.  
  
Dann konnte ich James alles erzählen, ich konnte mich bei ihm ausweinen, wobei ich mir gleichzeitig sicher war, geschützt und geborgen zu sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich ihn seit meiner Hochzeit nur noch sehr selten gesehen hatte und seite einem halben Jahr im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht mehr."  
  
Elizabeth senkte den Kopf und murmelte, fast nicht mehr hörbar: "Mir wurde klar, dass ich James sehr vermisst hatte. Zu sehr."  
  
Nun ergriff Norrington zum ersten mal, seit sie beide dieses Zimmer betreten hatten, das Wort.  
  
„Governor, ich könnte mich damit abfinden, wenn sie mich aus meinem Dienst bei Ihnen entlassen würden, ich werde auch weiterleben können, ohne Commodore des Gouverneurs von Port Royal zu sein, aber bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass diese Sache nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Wenn sie es schon nicht für mich tun wollen, dann tun Sie es für Elizabeth, für ihre Tochter!"  
  
Governor Swann sah Elizabeth und James, die nun beide nervös und schuldbewusst vor seinem Schreibtisch saßen an und seufzte.  
  
Warum musste Elizabeth gerade jetzt ihre anscheinend doch vorhandene Zuneigung für den Commodore entdecken, wo sie schon ein ganzes Jahr mit Will verheiratet war? Wenn damals alles so verlaufen wäre, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, hätten die beiden nun kein schwerwiegendes Problem und würden auch nicht von ihm verlangen, es zu lösen!  
  
Als er merkte, dass zwei Augenpaare ihn immer noch gespannt musterten, räusperte er sich und meinte: „Das Beste wäre, wenn du nun nach hause, zu deinem Mann gehen würdest, Elizabeth. Ich möchte aber auf keinen Fall, dass du alleine gehst, ich weiß ja nicht, wie ungehalten dein Mann reagieren wird, immerhin warst du die ganze Nacht über nicht zu hause."  
  
Er bemerkte, wie seine Tochter zusammenzuckte und im gleichen Augenblick tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid, was er gesagt hatte, er hatte sie damit auf keinen Fall verletzen wollen.  
  
„Wenn das möchtest, kann dich der Commodore ja begleiten, aber du darfst letztendlich tun und lassen, was du willst. Wir reden noch einmal unter vier Augen, mein Kind, in Ordnung?"  
  
Als Elizabeth daraufhin nickte und sich aus ihrem Sessel erhob, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und sollte mein so pflichtbewusstes Personal dich wieder einmal abweisen wollen, sag ihnen einfach, dass du zu deinem Vater möchtest, dann werden sie dich auf jeden Fall zu mir lassen."  
  
Nachdem auch James aufgestanden war, nickte Elizabeth ihrem Vater noch einmal zu, nahm dann James Hand in ihre, verließ fast fluchtartig das Zimmer und wandte sich augenblicklich in Richtung der Haustür.  
  
Erst als sie mit James vor dem großen Portal der Villa ihres Vaters stand, konnte James sie zumindest dazu bringen, sich einen Augenblick auf die steinernen Treppenstufen zu setzen, um zu verschnaufen. Besorgt nahm er ihre Hand in seine und fing an sie sanft zu streicheln, was Elizabeth wieder etwas beruhigte. Doch als sie ihn ansah, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag die ganze Auswegslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen. „Ich kann unmöglich nach hause zurückkehren, wie mein Vater es mir geraten hat!"  
  
„So wie es aussieht, musst du aber genau das tun, Elizabeth.", erwiderte James in ruhigem und ernsten Tonfall. „Denn wenn du Will nun noch länger auf dich warten lässt, wird deine Situation nur noch schlimmer. Man kann vor Fehlern, die man im Leben macht, nicht immer davonlaufen." Er sah sie traurig an.  
  
„Fehler? Die letzte Nacht war kein Fehler, James!", antwortete Elizabeth. „Zumindest sehe ich unser Erlebnis ganz und gar nicht als Fehler an, es war das schönste Erlebnis, das ich seit einem halben Jahr hatte..." Beschämt senkte sie nun den Kopf, doch James hob ihr Kinn etwas hoch, sodass sie ihm nun direkt in die Augen blicken musste. „Meinst du das ernst? Weißt du überhaupt, was du da gerade gesagt hast?!"  
  
Elizabeth nickte nur, wich seinem Blick aber aus. Als er auch nach einer Weile nichts weiter von sich gab, hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
  
„James...ich komme mir nun zwar wie eine ganz hinterhältige Ehebrecherin vor, aber...ich liebe dich."  
  
Als er sie nun in seine Arme schloss und zärtlich küsste, wusste Elizabeth tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie diesen Satz wenige Zeit später vielleicht bitter bereuen würde, aber sie wollte und konnte sich nicht gegen ihre Gefühle wehren. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah James sie fragend an.  
  
„Weshalb bist du dann nicht Mrs. Commodore geworden, sondern hast William Turner geheiratet?"  
  
„Das ist ja das Problem, James.", murmelte sie. „Ich liebe Will, aber dich liebe ich auch! Ich kann mich unmöglich entscheiden."  
  
James sah sie eine Weile fassungslos an, gab sich dann aber einen merklichen Ruck, stand auf und half Elizabeth ebenfalls auf die Beine.  
  
„Du solltest nun nach hause gehen, aber dein Vater hat Recht, es ist besser, wenn ich dich begleite."  
  
Sie war nur noch fähig zu nicken und wenig später saßen die beiden in einer Kutsche des Gouverneurs, die sie zum Haus der Turners bringen sollte.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, außer dem Klappern der Kutschenräder herrschte im Innern der Kutsche bedrückende Stille. Erst nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, der Commodore den Kutscher bezahlt und darauf bestanden hatte, zu Elizabeths Verteidigung mitzukommen, nahm diese seine Hand und brach das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.  
  
„Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber ich habe zum ersten mal Angst nach hause zu kommen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich es Will sagen muss, aber ich habe schreckliche Angst davor, wie er reagieren wird."  
  
Sie sah James hilfesuchend an, der noch einmal ermutigend ihre Hand drückte, dann standen sie vor der Haustür der Turners. Elizabeth war ziemlich erstaunt, dass sie den Schlüssel nicht an seinem angestammten Platz finden konnte und dass sich die Tür mit einem leichten Druck dagegen öffnen lies.  
  
Unsicher betraten James und sie das Haus und konnten auch schon bald Wills Stimme aus einem der Zimmer vernehmen. Doch halt! Das war nicht nur Wills Stimme, sondern auch noch eine andere, aber deshalb nicht minder bekannte.  
  
„Jack Sparrow?!", entfuhr es James überrascht, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten. 


	10. Konfrontation

Uploaded: 5. Mai 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Hey, das hier ist jetzt schon das zehnte Kapitel! Diese Geschichte hier hat Jubiläum, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich nicht, wie viele Kapitel sie noch haben wird. Ich denke nicht, dass ich zwanzig Kapitel schaffen werde, aber noch ist noch nichts entschieden! Dieses Kapitel werde ich ausnahmsweise einmal Mittwochs veröffentlichen, da ich morgen Abend nicht da bin und es deswegen auch nicht hochladen könnte. Dafür habe ich hier den fiesesten Cliffhänger, den ich je geschrieben habe, eingebaut *fies lach*  
  
Aber jetzt noch zu den lieben Reviews, die ich bekommen habe:  
  
@RavannaVen: So, da siehst du, was die beiden 'Übeltäter' zu hören und auch zu fühlen bekommen *g*. Nicht ohne, oder? Ich hoffe, es bringt mich nun niemand um, da mein Will in diesem Kapitel plötzlich sehr bösartig geworden ist...aber es ist ja hart, was er da gebeichtet bekommt, oder?  
  
@Viechle: Jup, der Governor ist ja auch ein friedliebender Mensch und außerdem Lizzys Vater, der kann glaub ich gar nicht brüllen oder sonstwie ausrasten, außer vor Angst ;o). Lachen kann Lizzy in und nach diesem Kapitel ganz sicher nicht, ich denke, ihr ist eher zum heulen zumute, armes Viech! Also wenn die beiden auch noch ein Kind oder gar mehrere hätten, wär die Situation ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten, gab es damals schon ein Jugendamt? Ich denke mal nicht...die Kinder hätten bestimmt nen Schaden gehabt! Aber da es sie ja zum Glück ( für sie) nicht gibt, brauchen wir uns ja deswegen auch keine Sorgen machen, nicht wahr? *grinsel* Übrigens habe ich deinem Begfehl Folge geleistet, du bekommst das Kapitel sogar schon heute zu lesen, obwohl ich den fiesesten Cliffy eingebaut hab, den ich je geschrieben hab *harr* Kannst dich ja nachher bei mir drüber beschweren, wenn du möchtest... ;o)  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner ein Wort. Man hätte eine Stecknadel in dem kleinen Raum fallen hören können, so still war es. Vier Augenpaare sahen einander sehr erstaunt an, bis Jack schließlich einen großen, wie gewöhnlich torkelnden Schritt auf Elizabeth zuging, mit der rechten Hand grotesk vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und meinte:  
  
„Das ist ja nun wirklich eine gelungene Überraschung! Da war unser lieber William so lange weg und dann muss er, als er nach hause kommt feststellen, dass seine Frau nicht etwa auf ihn gewartet, sondern sich ebenfalls herumgetrieben hat! Also wenn das jetzt ein Ehekrach werden sollte...ich gehe dann lieber wieder..."  
  
Er drehte sich kurz zu James um, sah ihn etwas strafend an und meinte mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme: „CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so sonderlich schwer von Begriff, Commodore, wann lernt ihr das endlich einmal? Ich sage zu euch doch auch nicht 'James Norrington', oder?"  
  
Dann wollte er sich zwischen James und Elizabeth vorbei zur Haustür schleichen, doch er kam nicht weit. Die schlanke, doch keinesfalls schwache Hand des Commodores legte sich entschlossen auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Hiergeblieben, Sparrow! Denken Sie wirklich, ich wäre so begriffsstutzig und würde sie einfach aus diesem Haus und wenig später sicherlich auch aus Port Royal verschwinden lassen? Wenn das hier geregelt ist, werden Sie brav mit mir kommen, in einer Zelle sitzend haben sie dann viel mehr Zeit, sich haarsträubende Theorien was das Verhalten eines Commodores der Royal Navy betrifft, auszudenken."  
  
Jacks Gesicht verdunkelte sich augenblicklich wieder und er sah fast ein wenig beleidigt zu James hinauf. Inzwischen war Elizabeth ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf Will zugegangen, der sie sofort etwas beiseite gezogen hatte. „Darf man fragen, wo du die Nacht über warst?!", herrschte er sie an. „Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
Elizabeth regierte daraufhin nur mit einem fast höhnisch klingenden Lachen. „Zuerst wäre ich ja wohl berechtigt, die Frage zu stellen, wo DU all die Nächte lang warst, als du erst heimkamst, wenn du dachtest, ich würde schon schlafen! Mich wundert es sehr, dass du überhaupt mitbekommen hast, dass ich nicht hier war. Mir schien es eher so, als wäre ich für dich zu so etwas wie einem Einrichtungsgegenstand geworden, es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich hier bin, immer wenn Mister Turner mich benötigt!"  
  
Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen sah sie ihn an, die Unsicherheit, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch verspürt hatte, war schlagartig vergangen. Sie genoß es beinahe, dass Will sie erstaunt ansah und vollkommen überrascht und sprachlos vor ihr stand.  
  
Doch diese Sprachlosigkeit währte nicht lange, denn mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf James wollte er wissen: „Was macht denn der ach so geschätzte Commodore hier? Brauchst du seit neuestem Begleitschutz, da du dich mir alleine nicht mehr unter die Augen traust?"  
  
Diese Arroganz brachte seine Ehefrau nun wirklich zur Weißglut, sie dachte nun nicht mehr darüber nach, was sie damit alles anrichten würde, sondern schleuderte ihm aufgebracht entgegen: „Wenn du wirklich wissen willst, warum James mit mir hier ist, dann werde ich es dir sagen! Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er nämlich immer Zeit für mich, wenn ich irgendein Problem habe oder mich irgend etwas bedrückt...außerdem habe ich heute nacht mit ihm geschlafen!"  
  
Sie bemerkte gerade noch, wie James erschrocken in ihre Richtung sah und versehentlich Jacks Schulter losgelassen hatte, als Wills flache Hand auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte auftraf und sie einen brennenden Schmerz verspürte. Was nun passierte, nahm nur noch sehr schemenhaft wahr, denn sie zitterte vor Schock immer noch am ganzen Körper.  
  
Will hatte sie geschlagen! Ihr Mann hatte nun tatsächlich Hand an sie gelegt! Das war etwas, was er sich geschworen hatte, nie zu tun und nun hatte er seine eigenen Regeln verletzt. Er hatte sie verletzt. Nicht hauptsächlich körperlich, denn ihre rechte Wange brannte zwar sehr heftig, aber dies würde nach wenigen Minuten vergessen sein, doch etwas in ihrer Seele hatte auf einen Schlag aufgehört zu existieren. Dies war der letzte, fehlende Stein in der Mauer, die sich zwischen sie beide geschoben hatte, gewesen.  
  
Will selbst stand wie erstarrt vor seiner Frau und konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Schon bemerkte er, wie sich ein eiserner Griff um das Handgelenk der Hand legte, mit der er Elizabeth gerade geschlagen hatte. Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in das zornesrote Gesicht von Commodore Norrington.  
  
„Mister Turner, Sie haben sich bisher ja so einiges erlaubt, aber DAS hier geht entschieden zu weit! Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, die Hand gegen Elizabeth zu erheben, sonst bekommen Sie die Konsequenzen dafür gleich hier und jetzt zu spüren!"  
  
Nun kochte die Wut auch in Will hoch. Was hatte dieser feine Schnösel sich in seine Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen? Das ging den Commodore überhaupt nichts an, außerdem musste dieser noch froh sein, dass er ihn nicht aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, nachdem Elizabeth ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass sie ihn, Will, mit James betrogen hatte! Ja, warum lies er nicht einfach seinen gesamten Ärger darüber an der Person aus, die er schon lange als Störfaktor in Elizabeths und seiner Ehe betrachtete?  
  
Normalerweise hätte ihm sein Verstand spätestens hier eine sehr deutliche Warnung zugerufen, aber er war im Moment vollkommen verstört und rasend vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass er mit dem, was er selbst getan hatte, nicht klarkam - nein, nun kam auch noch Elizabeth heim und beichtete ihm, dass sie ihn mit dem Mann betrogen hatte, dem er im Grunde noch nie richtig getraut hatte und der einmal ihr Verlobter gewesen war. Konnte es etwas noch erniedrigenderes geben?  
  
Da er registriert hatte, dass Jack nahe bei ihm stand, zog er nun mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung Jacks Säbel aus dessen Gürtel und richtete ihn auf James. Er war bereit, sein Haus und Elizabeth zu verteidigen und wenn er dafür den Commodore der Royal Navy mit Waffengewalt hinaus komplimentieren musste!  
  
„Ich möchte mich ja wirklich nicht einmischen - aber gehst du nicht etwas zu weit, Will?", wollte Jack nun wissen. „Immerhin hätte Elizabeth genauso viel Recht so wütend auf dich zu sein wie du auf sie! Schließlich hast du sie gestern nacht mit mir betrogen..."  
  
In einer komisch aussehenden Geste hielt der Pirat sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh...nun habe ich mich wohl wieder im ungeschicktesten Augenblick verplappert...tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, soll nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
Dabei vollführte er seine allseits bekannten, komisch aussehenden Gesten, die seine Entschuldigung oder in anderen Situationen auch seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken sollten.  
  
Elizabeth hatte in dieser Situation alles erwartet - nur nicht das! Sie hatte sich bestimmt verhört, Jack hatte nicht gerade erwähnt, dass er mit Will geschlafen hatte. Nein, er konnte das gar nicht gesagt haben, das war doch vollkommener Blödsinn! Doch würde Jack so etwas einfach nur sagen, um sie zu verblüffen oder zu testen, ob sie seinem Geplapper überhaupt noch zuhörte? Wohl kaum.  
  
Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, da sich die Spitze von Jacks Säbel soeben auf James Brust richtete und sie Will mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, die vor Zorn zitterte, sagen hörte: „Wenn Sie jetzt mein Haus verlassen würden, Commodore..."  
  
Ängstlich sah sie James an. Er sah äußerlich zwar so beherrscht aus wie immer, aber schließlich hatte er auch gelernt, seine Gefühle wenn es sein musste zu verbergen. Schritt für Schritt ging er nun rückwärts zur Haustür, doch auch als er das Haus vollständig verlassen hatte, folgte ihm Will immer noch mit gezücktem Säbel.  
  
Schnell wollte Elizabeth den beiden folgen, prallte aber im nächsten Augenblick mit Jack zusammen, der wohl den gleichen Einfall gehabt hatte. Die Angst, die sie in den Augen des Piraten lesen konnte, verunsicherte sie am allermeisten. Es lag in der Luft, das hier noch etwas schreckliches passieren würde, aber wenn sogar Jack, der sonst so unerschrockene Captain Jack Sparrow Angst davor hatte, würde sie sich auf das allerschlimmste gefasst machen müssen.  
  
Und richtig - nachdem Elizabeth und Jack es doch noch geschafft hatten, das Haus der Turners zu verlassen, bot sich ihnen ein gespenstisches Schauspiel.  
  
James hatte ebenfalls seinen Säbel gezogen und die beiden Männer standen sich nun stumm gegenüber, als ob sie auf etwas warteten. Die vormittägliche Straße war menschenleer und es herrschte eine eigentümliche und für Elizabeth sehr bedrückende Stille.  
  
Will und James standen sich noch immer unbeweglich gegenüber, doch sie konnte die Anspannung der beiden fast am eigenen Körper spüren. Zwei Männer, die aufgrund einer Frau nie Freunde werden konnten, nie Freunde werden wollten.  
  
Damals, als Elizabeth versprochen hatte, James zu heiraten, sie sich in ihrem Herzen jedoch längst für Will entschieden hatte, lies James sie freimütig ziehen. Es schien, als hätte er nie gehofft, sie wirklich zu heiraten, als hätte er Elizabeth nie geliebt.  
  
Doch das war ein Irrtum. Er hatte Elizabeth geliebt, doch er wollte sie fröhlich sehen und nicht ins Unglück stürzen, indem er sie zur Heirat mit ihm zwang. Doch nun hatte sich die Situation vollkommen geändert. James stand hier, mit dem Gefühl, um Elizabeth kämpfen zu müssen, da sie ihn liebte und Will stand aus den selben Gründen hier.  
  
Es gab kein Zurück mehr, das war schon als Elizabeth James in die Bibliothek gefolgt war, nicht mehr möglich gewesen und das wussten sie alle vier. Offenbar waren ihre einzelnen Schicksale enger miteinander verbunden, als sie es wahrhaben wollten.  
  
Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen griff Will plötzlich an, doch James hatte seinen Angriff aus dem Augenwinkel kommen sehen und parierte den wuchtigen Hieb mit seiner Klinge. Funken stoben, als die beiden Männer nun ein erbittertes Duell begannen. Beide kämpften,als ginge es um ihr Leben, und vielleicht war dies auch der Einsatz, da es zwischen den beiden Duellanten im Moment nur Zorn und Hass gab.  
  
Elizabeth rannte unwillkürlich auf die beiden zu, um dazwischen zu gehen, doch Jack hielt sie eisern zurück.  
  
„Wenn du dich den beiden jetzt in den Weg stellst, Liebes, muss ich nachher deine Beerdigung organisieren und die beiden werden gehängt, weil sie an deinem Tod schuld sind. Das willst du doch wohl nicht verantworten, oder?", fragte er sie.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, am liebsten wäre sie Jack nun ins Gesicht gesprungen - Er hatte mit Will geschlafen, mit ihrem Mann und nun erdreistete er sich auch noch, ihr zu sagen, was sie tun und lassen sollte - allerdings musste sie ihm - innerlich kochend - trotzdem Recht geben.  
  
Viele bange Minuten vergingen, die Elizabeth wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, in der sie hilflos zusehen musste, wie die beiden Männer, die sie liebten, offenbar sehr erpicht darauf waren, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Das konnte nur ein böser Traum sein. Erschöpft schloss sie für eine Weile die Augen.  
  
Jacks unmittelbare Nähe war nun fast tröstlich, da sie auch seine Sorge um Will spürte und wenn er es sich eingestehen könnte, sorgte er sich sicherlich ebenfalls um James Leben.  
  
Ein Schmerzensschrei durchbrach die Stille, die vorher nur vom heftigen Atmen der beiden Kontrahenten durchbrochen worden war. Elizabeth wollte die Augen nicht wieder öffnen.  
  
Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie einer der beiden schwer verwundet oder gar tot am Boden lag. 


	11. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm?

Uploaded: 14. Mai 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Jup, ich weiß selbst, dass das einen Tag zu spät ist, aber besser zu spät als nie, oder? Ich darf darauf hinweisen, dass nach diesem Kapitel noch ein weiteres, 'normales' Kapitel folgt und ein Epilog darf ebenfalls nicht fehlen :).  
  
Zu den lieben Reviews, die mich jedesmal zu Luftsprüngen animieren:  
  
irrlicht74: Danke!! für dein Review! Das hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut, dass du meine Story mitliest und sie dir anscheinend auch noch gefällt :). Ich bin ja selber froh, so einen Norrington zu haben, bin doch genauso verrückt wie du! Und wegen Will brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, lies einfach dieses Kapitel... und NATÜRLICH ist Norrington der Held, wer denn sonst? ;- )  
  
Viechle: Also dieses Kapitel kommt leider wieder nicht pünktlich daher, aber das liegt nur an der Schule! rumjammer Das musst du mir glauben, wirklich! :). Der Esel hat jetzt ausgedient, den brauch ich für diese Story nimmer, ich kann ja mal ne Eselstory für dich schreiben, wenn du den so gern magst ;-). Nee, Jack ist ein ganz gerissener Hund, dem rutscht rein gar nichts zufällig raus. Pirat?! Und ich weigere mich ganz einfach einzusehen, dass ich ein Buch schreiben kann, ich kann das eben nicht!  
  
RavannaVen: Danke auch dir für dein Review! Es freut mich doch jedes mal zu sehen, dass ich anscheinend auch schon treue Leser habe, das tröstet einen ungemein!:-) Ob sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt haben? Einfach das nächste Kapitel lesen, dann weißt du es :)  
  
vvvvvv  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
vvvvvv  
  
Doch schon spürte sie, wie Jack sie ungewöhnlich sanft am Arm nahm und meinte: „Du kannst dich vor der Welt nicht verstecken...auch nicht, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert, Liebes. Deshalb - sieh hin!"  
  
Zögernd leistete sie dieser Aufforderung Folge, schrie im nächsten Moment auf und rannte zu James und Will hinüber. Ihr Mann stand immer noch mit erhobenem Säbel da und schien vor Schreck wie gelähmt zu sein. An Jacks Säbel, den Will in der Hand hatte, klebte Blut. James Blut.  
  
Dieser lag auf dem Boden und hatte eine Hand auf eine nicht gerade klein aussehende Wunde in seinem Bein gedrückt, um das Blut, das aus der frischen Wunde floss, wenigstens ein bisschen zu stoppen. Dies schien allerdings nicht sehr viel zu nützen, denn in wenigen Augenblicken hatten sich James Hand und der Stoff der Hose darunter dunkelrot gefärbt. Elizabeth ging neben ihm in die Hocke und drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig in ihre Richtung, sodass er sie ansehen musste.  
  
„James, kannst du mich hören?? Sag doch etwas!!" Sie war nun wirklich in Panik und James starrer, abwesender Blick trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Doch endlich hörte sie ihn leise sprechen und beugte sich näher zu ihm, damit sie ihn auch verstehen konnte.  
  
„ Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Elizabeth. Wenn ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, ein Duell für dich zu gewinnen, hast du ganz gewiss etwas besseres verdient. Ich weiß, dass ich das hier erst gar nicht hätte tun sollen, ich habe noch nie in meinem bisherigen Leben so unüberlegt gehandelt, ich erkenne mich im Moment selbst nicht mehr wieder..."  
  
James stockte und sog scharf die Luft ein, als ein sehr heftiger Schmerz durch dein Bein schoss, doch Elizabeth entfernte sich zu seinem Erstaunen nicht von ihm, sie hatte sich nun, ungeachtet des Schmutzes auf der Straße, neben ihn gekniet und hielt seine Hand. Mit zitternder Stimme begann sie nun zu sprechen: „James? Du wirst mich nicht so schnell wieder loswerden, da hast du dir anscheinend zu große Hoffnungen gemacht."  
  
Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das aber, als ihr Blick auf seine sehr ernst aussehende Wunde fiel, sofort wieder erlosch und einem fast schockierten Gesichtsausdruck wich. „Du musst aber auf jeden Fall schnellstens zu einem Arzt, ich würde ebenfalls sterben, wenn du mir hier verbluten würdest!"  
  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich, es war Elizabeth egal, dass Jack und auch Will es sehen konnten, schließlich waren die beiden ebenfalls keine Unschuldslämmer, ganz im Gegenteil...

Jack war inzwischen in seinem wohlbekannten, torkelnden Gang, allerdings etwas schneller als sonst, bei Will angekommen und wedelte ihm nun mit der Hand vor dem immer noch fast ausdruckslosen Gesicht herum.  
  
„Will? William! Meinst du, es nützt uns beiden etwas, wenn du hier stehenbleibst, dich erfolgreich bemühst, seltsam auszusehen und wartest, bis die gesamte Royal Navy hier eintrifft und merkt, dass du Commodore James Norrington nicht gerade leicht verwundet hast? Sie werden es dir auf jeden Fall beweisen können, denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest - du hast eine blutverschmierte Waffe in der Hand..."  
  
Das half Will nun endlich, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen, das Klirren des auf den Boden fallenden Säbels erschien ihm seltsam laut. Er zuckte zusammen und sah Jack beinahe hilflos an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Die Frage kam leise, wie ein Flüstern, über die Lippen des Waffenschmieds. „Ich stehe vor einem Scherbenhaufen, der einmal mein geordnetes und schönes Leben war und wenn mich Soldaten der Royal Navy hier finden, lande ich bestimmt am Galgen!"  
  
„Nicht, wenn du nun auf Captain Jack Sparrow hörst, die Beine in die Hand nimmst und läufst, wie du noch nie gelaufen bist, klar soweit?!"  
  
Jack sah Will einen Moment prüfend an, wurde aber von diesem plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in eine der kleineren Gassen, die von der Straße, auf der sie sich eben noch befanden hatten, abzweigte, gezerrt. Er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich überrascht war. Der Junge befolgte seine Befehle schneller und wirksamer als manche Mitglieder seiner Crew. Doch schon stellte sich ihnen die nächste Frage: Wohin konnten sie fliehen?  
  
Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand den verletzten Commodore gefunden hatte, und dann hätten sie keine reale Chance mehr, Port Royal lebend zu verlassen. Panik kam nun selbst im Herzen des sonst so skrupellosen Piraten auf, doch Will zerrte ihn immer noch blindlings weiter durch die engen Gassen der Hafenstadt. Nach einer Weile kamen sie in diesem Tempo unwillkürlich in eine Gegend, die nicht so bewohnt schien, wie alle anderen Viertel Port Royals und als eine alte, baufällige Hütte vor ihnen am Straßenrand auftauchte, blieb Jack abrupt stehen, sodass Will mit voller Wucht gegen den Piraten geschleudert wurde.  
  
„Könntest du mir das nächste mal bescheid sagen, bevor du die Notbremse ziehst?", fauchte er Jack an. Dieser erwiderte zu seinem Erstaunen nichts, sondern zog ihn energisch von der Straße herunter und auf die baufällige, kleine Hütte zu.  
  
Nachdem sie diese betreten hatten und Wills Blick auf das teilweise schon modernde Stroh fiel, musterte er Jack besorgt. „Du willst nicht wirklich hier bleiben, oder etwa doch?", fragte er argwöhnisch.  
  
Sofort saß ihm Jacks unglaublich wendiger Zeigefinger auf der Brust. „Nun tu bitte nicht so, als ob wir eine Wahl hätten! WER hat uns das alles hier denn eingebrockt? War das nicht zufällig ein Mann namens William Turner?! Was hast du erwartet, die Residenz des Governors? - Ich bitte dich, Will!"  
  
Der Angesprochene seufzte tief. „Du hast ja Recht, Jack. Aber kannst du mich nicht ein bisschen verstehen? Er hat mich gereizt und regelrecht herausgefordert!" -"Du hättest ihn deswegen fast umgebracht!"  
  
Will sah Jack lange in die Augen und wollte dann wissen: „Warum bist du dann noch hier? Warum gibst du dich dann überhaupt noch mit mir ab? Aus Mitleid?"  
  
Im selben Augenblick spürte er Jacks Hände, die sich kraftvoll um seine Oberarme schlossen. „Weil ich dich liebe, du Dummkopf! Meinst du, ich würde so etwas Wertvolles wie dich je wieder gehen lassen? Ich bin Pirat!"  
  
Diese Worte zauberten nun doch ein kleines Lächeln auf Wills Gesicht und Jack war unsagbar erleichtert, das zu sehen. „Allerdings kann es so, wie es nun ist, wirklich nicht weitergehen. Du musst mir wenigstens sagen, wie es um dein Herz bestellt ist. Ich kann es ertragen, wenn du das, was wir miteinander hatten, als Seitensprung ansiehst, es wird nicht leicht sein, aber ich werde darüber hinwegkommen. Nur muss ich sicher wissen, woran ich bin, verstehst du das?"  
  
Will nickte nur, er hatte Jack vorher noch nie so ernst erlebt. Er setzte sich, bedeutete auch Jack, sich zu setzen und schwieg erst einmal eine ganze Weile. Dann begann er allerdings, mit sicherer Stimme zu reden.  
  
„Jack, du kannst dir deine Ängste, ich würde dich verlassen und wieder zu Elizabeth zurückkehren, sparen! Ich werde sie höchstens noch ein einziges mal sehen, damit ich mich wenigstens von ihr verabschieden kann, denn das bin ich ihr schuldig. Selbst wenn ich zu ihr zurückkehren wollte, könnte ich das nun nicht mehr, zwischen uns ist zu viel passiert, was man nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann, wir haben uns zu tief verletzt, um die Wunden jemals wieder heilen zu können.  
  
Das können nur andere Menschen, von deren Liebe wir bis jetzt vielleicht noch nichts gewusst haben, oder deren Liebe wir verdrängt haben, denn sonst wäre schon damals eine Entscheidung von uns nötig gewesen, und wir hatten beide nicht den Mut, einen komplizierteren Weg zu wählen - wir beide, Elizabeth und ich, wir wählten den einfachen Weg und du siehst ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist." Will sah kurz zu Jack und setzte dann hinzu: „Aber selbst wenn ich die vergangenen zwei Tage rückgängig machen könnte - ich würde es nicht wollen! Alles, was ich will, ist bei dir zu sein und von dir geliebt zu werden - mehr nicht."  
  
Jacks Augen strahlten in diesem Moment eine Lebensfreude aus, die Will an seinem Freund in dieser Form noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Pirat und der Waffenschmied versanken in einem langen Kuss, auf den noch unzählige andere folgten.Elizabeth war inzwischen aufgestanden und zu einer etwas belebteren Straße gelaufen, die Flucht von Will und Jack war nun zweitrangig, alles, was nun zählte, war James Leben zu retten. Ein paar Einwohner, die an ihr vorübereilen wollten, sprach sie an, doch die meisten hielten sie anscheinend für verrückt oder wollten sich nicht mit Schwierigkeiten abgeben, die sie nicht selbst betrafen, jedenfalls setzte sich Elizabeth nach einigen Minuten vollkommen entmutigt, enttäuscht und verzweifelt in einen Hauseingang.  
  
Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte James schlecht persönlich zum Haus ihres Vaters tragen, dazu war sie viel zu schwach, aber wenn sie nicht schleunigst etwas unternahm, würde er verbluten!  
  
Plötzlich gewahrte sie Staub, der von der Straße aufgewirbelt wurde und nach wenigen Augenblicken hielt eine reicher aussehende Kutsche vor ihr. Aus ihr entstiegen zu ihrer größten Erleichterung zwei Einwohner Port Royals, die sie sehr gut kannte, da diese früher oft bei ihrem Vater zu Gast gewesen waren. Schnell rannte sie auf das ältere Ehepaar zu und bat sie verzweifelt um Hilfe.  
  
Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck der beiden zu schließen, war sie viel zu verzweifelt, um sich ihnen verständlich zu machen, doch der Tonfall ihrer Stimme musste ihnen sagen, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war und sie dringend Hilfe benötigte. Das Ehepaar fackelte dann auch nicht mehr lange, sie stiegen mit Elizabeth wieder in die Kutsche und wiesen den Kutscher an, sofort an den Ort des Geschehens zu fahren.  
  
Dort schafften es der Kutscher und der ältere Herr gemeinsam, James vorsichtig ebenfalls in die Kutsche zu befördern und wenig später eilten aufgescheuchte Dienstboten durch das Haus des Governors, um den verletzten Commodore in ein ruhig gelegenes Zimmer zu bringen und einen Arzt zu rufen. Dieser erschien dann auch bald, verband die Verletzung sehr fachgerecht, zeigte Elizabeth, wie sie die Wunde auswaschen und versorgen musste, verordnete dem Commodore strenge Bettruhe und ging schließlich wieder.  
  
Governor Swann wollte anfangs nichts davon wissen, dass seine Tochter die Pflichten einer Bediensteten auf sich nahm, doch Elizabeth hatte gegenüber ihrem Vater schon immer eine gewisse Starrköpfigkeit an den Tag gelegt, so ließ er ihr ihren Willen.  
  
Einige Tage später saß Elizabeth gerade an James Bett und tauchte ein sauberes Leinentuch in warmes Wasser, um die Wunde auszuwaschen, als er langsam die Augen aufschlug. Für einen kurzen Moment blinzelte James, geblendet vom Sonnenlicht, das durch eines der Fenster in den Raum fiel, gewahrte dann Elizabeth, die vor ihm saß und ihn liebevoll und sehr erleichtert ansah und seufzte.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, James. Ich bin ja bei dir und ich werde dich auch nicht wieder verlassen.", flüsterte sie und strich ihm mit ihrer kühlen Hand sanft über die Stirn. 


	12. Letztes Gespräch

Uploaded: 25. Mai 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Jaa, ich weiß, ich bin schon wieder zu spät seufz. Verzeiht ihr mir, weil es das vorletzte Kapitel ist? Ich hoffe es doch! Dafür ist es auch ziemlich lang geworden, also bitte nicht meckern ;-)  
  
Zu den Reviews, die mich immer zum Weiterschreiben anspornen:  
  
[at irrlicht74] : Ja, das ist mein Ernst, dass es nach diesem hier nur noch einen Epilog geben wird - hey, irgendwann geht jede Geschichte zu Ende :-). Neue Ideen hab ich auch schon, zwar nicht zu PotC aber ich habe neue Ideen, außerdem sollte ich einige meiner 'alten' Geschichten auch einmal zu Ende schreiben. Du hast doch nicht im Ernst vermutet, ich hätte Norrington etwas angetan, oder?? (nicht darauf eingehen will, dass sie ihn in ihrer letzten Story Selbstmord begehen hat lassen).  
  
[at Viechle] : Nein, das entsprang jetzt meiner eigenen Phantasie, da ich Troja bis jetzt immer noch nicht gesehen habe, das kann ich gar nicht geklaut oder netter gesagt, geborgt haben;-).Nein, Jack und Norri waren in dieser Story nicht zusammen, du kannst also beruhigt sein, hast nix verpasst! Das mit der Esel Story schwirrt mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, ich habe dem Esel sogar schon einen Namen gegeben, pass bloß auf, wenn du an deinem Geburtstag aus Versehen Post bekommst ;-). Außerdem hab ich am Sonntag vergessen, dir etwas zu geben (sich selber haut)... Ich wünsch dir hier auch nochmal gute Besserung und hoffe, dass du dich grade gesund schläfst! (umknuddel).  
  
[at RavannaVen] : Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl...nein, ich hatte sowieso vor, es so zu lassen, wie es jetzt ist :-). Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hier unten (draufzeig) ist immernoch nach deinem Geschmack, die Leute von Disney würden sicher schon im Viereck springen, aber dafür ist Fanfiction doch da, oder? (grins) Und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen, wir sind schon fast am Endspurt angelangt ;-).

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13Ein lautes Klirren, auf das gleich darauf ein kaum verhaltenes Fluchen folgte, weckte sie. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht genau, wo sie sich befand, ihre Gedanken und ihre Wahrnehmung befanden sich immer noch in einem Zustand zwischen dem Traum, den sie gerade gehabt hatte und der Realität.  
  
Doch schließlich half alles nichts, sie würde sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen können, deshalb öffnete Elizabeth die Augen und blinzelte ins helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster ihres Zimmers schien. Das Gefluche war eindeutig aus der Küche gekommen, denn hier setzte nun auch noch lautstarkes Gezeter ein.  
  
Elizabeth seufzte und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Konnte sie nicht ein einziges mal durch etwas schönes, wie zum Beispiel Vogelgezwitscher geweckt werden? Doch es half rein gar nichts, darüber überhaupt nachzudenken, deshalb schwang sie nun mit einem Ruck beide Beine aus dem Bett und stand einen Augenblick später vor dem Fenster, um die Vorhänge vollständig zu öffnen.  
  
Nachdem sie auch noch die breiten Flügel des Fensters geöffnet hatte, stand sie eine Weile einfach nur da und genoss die leichte Brise, die ihr fast zärtlich übers Gesicht strich. Der Geräuschpegel im Rest des Hauses erinnerte sie aber nur zu bald wieder daran, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, sich anzukleiden und nach James zu sehen. Erst danach würde sie frühstücken gehen, erst wenn sie James überredet hatte, etwas zu essen und so lange geblieben war, um sicher zu wissen, dass er es auch wirklich tat.  
  
Vielleicht würde er heute sogar einwilligen, mit ihr im Esszimmer zu frühstücken, das wäre ihr am liebsten gewesen und würde sicher zu seiner Genesung beitragen, schließlich konnte er ja nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen. Seit James Verwundung waren ganze acht Wochen vergangen, er hatte auch schon einige sehr vorsichtige Ausflüge in den Garten unternommen, die jedoch meist auf einer sehr nah am Haus stehenden Bank endeten.  
  
Elizabeth zog sich schnell ein einfaches Kleid über, wusch sich und bürstete ihr Haar sorgfältig durch. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, das einst ihres gewesen war und nun zum Krankenzimmer von Commodore James Norrington geworden war. Es war eigenartig- genauso wie James körperliche Wunde allmählich heilte, heilten ihre seelischen Wunden, die Will ihr in letzter Zeit so zahlreich zugefügt hatte.  
  
Sie hielt sich wahrlich nicht für unschuldig, auch sie hatte ihn verletzt und beileibe nicht weniger schlimm als er sie, doch daran wollte sie nun nicht denken. Sie war auf dem Weg zu James. Als sie in das noch dunkle Zimmer huschte, blieb sie einen Moment lang schweigend vor seinem Bett stehen und betrachtete ihn.  
  
Seine Gesichtsfarbe erschien ihr viel zu blass, er hatte die Sonne, die in ihr Zimmer bereits so eifrig schien, bitter nötig. Genau wie sie. Die Sonne, die Helligkeit, das Tageslicht, das die Schatten aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben würde - und die dunklen Schatten ihrer Erinnerung an eine Zeit, die die schönste ihres Lebens hätte werden sollen und dann in einem Alptraum endete. Sie beide waren fähig, sich gegenseitig zu heilen, allein mit der Gegenwart des anderen.  
  
Elizabeth wollte vergessen, dass es je einen Mann namens Will Turner gegeben hatte. Für sie war dieser nur mehr ein Bürger Port Royals, der seit acht Wochen von der Royal Navy gesucht wurde und bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden war. Sie hoffte, dass man ihn nie finden würde, denn wenn das passierte, wäre sie wieder gezwungen, sich mit ihrer unmittelbaren Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen und das war das letzte, was sie wollte.  
  
Wie wenn er ihre Gegenwart gespürt hätte, schlug James die Augen auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie erblickte.  
  
„Guten Morgen."  
  
Elizabeths Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren ungewöhnlich zärtlich. So hatte sie bisher nie geklungen, wenn sie mit James gesprochen hatte. „Wie geht es dir heute?"  
  
Sie wandte sich um und zog die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite. Als sie wieder zu seinem Bett zurückkehrte, umfassten seinen Hände die ihren und er zog sie sachte zu sich.  
  
„Es geht mir jedesmal besser, wenn ich dich sehe, Elizabeth.", sagte er und eigentlich hätte sie das verletzen müssen, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre Liebe keine Chance hatte, doch heute hatte sie seit sie aufgestanden war, ein ganz anderes Gefühl erfasst. Anstatt der andauernden Hilflosigkeit war die Hoffnung zurückgekehrt.  
  
Die Hoffnung, mit einem Menschen, dem sie schon immer vertraut hatte, ein neues Leben anfangen zu können, noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen zu können. Doch konnten sie das wirklich? Elizabeth wusste es nicht, sie wusste auch nicht, ob aus freundschaftlicher Zuneigung wirklich Liebe werden konnte - oder war das, was sie für James empfand, schon längst Liebe und sie hatte es nur noch nicht gemerkt?  
  
„An was denkst du gerade?"  
  
Seine Stimme lies sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken und sie brachte nur ein ihr peinliches Gestammel hervor, bis sie schließlich erwiderte: „Ich dachte gerade, dass wir beide nun nach unten gehen und endlich einmal wieder ein gemeinsames Frühstück genießen könnten.Was hältst du davon, Commodore?"  
  
James lies sich daraufhin von ihr aus dem Bett helfen, bestand aber mit leicht rötlicher Gesichtsfarbe darauf, sich alleine ankleiden zu können, er sei schließlich ein erwachsener Mann.  
  
Während Elizabeth geduldig vor seinem Zimmer wartete, hörte sie ihn von innen sehr deutlich vor sich hin fluchen, anscheinend klappte es doch noch nicht so perfekt, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, aber sie würde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Wenn sie in letzter Zeit etwas gelernt hatte, dann war das, einen anderen Menschen nie auf seine Schwächen anzusprechen, wenn man gerade dabei war, sich ihm anzunähern.  
  
Nachdem sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, machte James zu Elizabeths größtem Erstaunen von sich aus den Vorschlag, mit ihr etwas durch die Stadt zu schlendern, schließlich sollten die Einwohner Port Royals nicht dem Irrtum unterliegen, ihr Commodore hätte sich zurückgezogen und würde sich nicht mehr um ihr Wohl kümmern. Als er hinzufügte, dass er gerne einmal wieder mit einer bezaubernden Dame am Arm spazieren gehen wollte, leuchteten Elizabeths Augen freudig auf.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später sah man einen Mann und eine Frau, die augenscheinlich zur Oberschicht zu gehören schienen, Arm in Arm durch die Straßen der Hafenstadt schlendern. Die junge Frau schien nicht wenig besorgt um ihren Begleiter zu sein und hatte ihn untergehakt, was ihm peinlich zu sein schien. Doch ihr besorgter Blick, der ständig auf ihm ruhte und die zärtlichen Gesten, mit denen sie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit bedachte, zauberten ein glückliches Lächeln auf das noch etwas blasse Gesicht des Mannes.  
  
Die Leute, die dem Paar nicht nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenkten, bemerkten schnell, dass es sich bei den beiden Personen um niemand anderes als Elizabeth Turner und Commodore Norrington handelte. Einige grüßten den Commodore sehr respektvoll und waren sichtlich erleichtert, als er wieder außer Sichtweite war, doch der Großteil der Menschen, denen Elizabeth und James an diesem Vormittag begegneten, schienen sich zu freuen, dass es Commodore Norrington wieder besser ging und sahen es auch nicht als verwerflich an, dass er mit der Frau eines anderen, jetzt von der Royal Navy gesuchten Mannes spazieren ging.  
  
Als die beiden gerade durch eine etwas unbelebtere Gasse schlenderten, bat James Elizabeth mit leiser Stimme, kurz rasten zu können. Sein Atem ging schwerer als sonst, er war noch nicht soweit kuriert, wie er allen weismachen wollte und das wusste sie, deshalb nahm sie seine Hand in ihre, streichelte zärtlich darüber und sorgte dafür, dass er sich an der Mauer eines Torbogens abstützen konnte.  
  
Kaum lehnte James an der schon etwas bröckeligen Backsteinmauer, packte ihn eine Hand um den Oberarm und zog ihn weiter in den Schatten des Torbogens. Elizabeth hatte währenddessen seine Hand nicht losgelassen und stieß nun einen kleinen, erschreckten Schrei aus, als sie ebenfalls mitgezogen wurde und sich wenig später eine Hand über ihren Mund legte, die sie sehr gut kannte.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrows Hand lag immer noch schwer auf dem Oberarm des Commodores und die schwarzumrandeten Augen des Piraten musterten den Commodore prüfend. Nach einer Weile lies er dessen Arm los und bedeutete Will, dessen Hand die ganze Zeit über auf Elizabeths Mund gelegen hatte, sie ebenfalls loszulassen. Als James anfangen wollte zu reden, unterbrach Jack ihn, indem er ihn ganz einfach mit einem Redeschwall seinerseits überschüttete.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Ihr jetzt gleich eure Männer rufen und uns beide verhaften werdet, aber davor habt Ihr doch wohl noch einen Augenblick Zeit, mir zuzuhören Commodore, habe ich Recht?"  
  
Jack nahm James Nicken als Zeichen, weiterzusprechen.  
  
„Ihr sucht nun schon eine ganze Weile nach uns beiden und uns ist auch sehr wohl bewusst, warum. Doch habt Ihr euch schon einmal vorgestellt, was es für einen Aufruhr gäbe, wenn Ihr uns tatsächlich fassen würdet? Ihr müsstet uns ins Gefängnis werfen und mich auf alle Fälle hinrichten lassen, Commodore! Euch mag vielleicht nicht viel an meinem armseligen Leben liegen, aber habt Ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass Ihr ebenfalls für Konsequenzen für William Turner sorgen müsstet?  
  
Immerhin hat er euch schwer verletzt - von den Gründen nun einmal ganz abgesehen, die könntet ihr auch verschweigen. Doch wäre das fair? Will würde seine Strafe bekommen, da er sich mit mir eingelassen hat, was nach dem Gesetz Port Royals verboten ist und weil er euch verletzt hat. Commodore, Ihr seid das Gesetz Port Royals, Ihr verkörpert es zumindest. Wie geht man denn nun vor, wenn das Gesetz selbst einige der aufgestellten Regeln verletzt hat, sagen wir mal, wenn das Gesetz Ehebruch begangen hat?"  
  
Man konnte Jacks Goldzähne in der Sonne blitzen sehen, als sein charakteristisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien.  
  
„Dann würde die Sache natürlich ganz anders aussehen, außerdem wäre Elizabeth auch schuldig. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was man mit Ehebrecherinnen macht, aber ich kann mir denken, dass es nichts sehr hübsches ist..."  
  
Hier unterbrach James den Piraten mit einer unwirschen Geste.  
  
„Wenn Ihr schon so gut informiert seid, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, dann sagt mir doch bitte, was ich anstatt dessen tun soll! So wie ich Euch kenne, habt Ihr euch doch sicher schon einen vielleicht sogar narrensicheren Plan ausgedacht, oder?"  
  
Das Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht wurde sehr viel zufriedener, als er bedächtig nickte und sein Kinn noch etwas höher reckte als vorher.  
  
„Mir scheint, Port Royal kann auf seinen Commodore wirklich zu Recht stolz sein!", erwiderte er.  
  
„Wenn uns die Zeit nicht schon in diesem Moment davonlaufen würde, müsste ich es ja zuerst einmal richtiggehend auskosten, dass Captain Jack Sparrow von Commodore James Norrington um Rat gefragt wurde, aber da wir es wie gesagt im Moment etwas eilig haben, ist mir das nicht möglich. Schade eigentlich."  
  
Als Jack sich herumdrehte und in Wills fassungsloses Gesicht blickte, begann er mit seinen üblichen, betrunken aussehenden Handbewegungen und meinte:  
  
„ Da Ihr nun schon ziemlich lange nach uns sucht, könntet Ihr uns eigentlich auch für verschollen erklären. Wie schmeckt euch das, Commodore?" Er näherte sich dem Angesprochenen wieder und fuchtelte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger vor dessen Gesicht herum.  
  
„Das klingt fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein, Mr. Sparrow.", erwiderte James eisig. „Wo befindet sich der berühmte Haken an dieser Geschichte?"  
  
Jack setzte nun seinen oft geübten und schließlich mit der Zeit perfektionierten Bettelblick auf und sagte in beschwörendem Tonfall: „ Ihr müsst uns nur die Chance geben, mit einem Boot unbemerkt aus dem Hafen auslaufen zu können. Alles andere werden wir dann schon selbst in die Hand nehmen."  
  
„Wer garantiert mir, dass Ihr auch wirklich verschwindet und nicht mehr zurückkehrt? Norringtons strenger Blick kreuzte sich erneut mit dem des Piraten.  
  
„Nun...Ihr könntet einen eurer fähigsten Männer damit beauftragen, unser Auslaufen aus dem Hafen zu beobachten, dann könntet Ihr gleichzeitig auch sicher sein, dass niemand uns entdeckt hat und euch verpetzt...wie wäre es mit Leutnant Gillette? Zu diesem Mann scheint ihr ja ein besonders...inniges Verhältnis entwickelt zu haben, Commodore!"  
  
Jack schlug James ziemlich derb auf den Rücken und grinste über seine gelungene Anspielung.  
  
Die rechte Augenbraue des Commodores fuhr kurz missbilligend in die Höhe, doch dann seufzte er. Auch wenn er es nie im Leben öffentlich zugeben würde, aber der Plan des Piraten war nicht schlechter durchdacht, als er selbst es hätte tun können. Er beschloss, seinen Stolz für einen Augenblick herunterzuschlucken, er tat dies schließlich hauptsächlich für Elizabeth und nicht für sich.  
  
Commodore James Norrington gab Captain Jack Sparrow die Hand und schüttelte sie, zur Besiegelung der Abmachung.  
  
Nachdem dies getan war und James ihm versichert hatte, dass er Gillette schnellstmöglichst Bescheid geben würde, wollte Jack sofort wieder im Schatten des Torbogens und der kleinen Gasse, in der sie sich befanden verschwinden, doch Will stand immer noch neben seiner Frau und sah sie an.  
  
Es schien, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, um das, was geschehen war, etwas zu mildern, doch schließlich schloss er seinen Mund wieder, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger Laut hervorgedrungen war, drehte sich um und folgte Jack rasch.  
  
Wenig später waren die beiden Männer in einer der vielen kleinen Gassen Port Royals verschwunden und es schien, als wären Elizabeth und James die ganze Zeit über in trauter Zweisamkeit unter dem Torbogen gestanden. 


	13. Epilog und Danksagung

Uploaded: 27. Mai 2004  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: So, nun erfolgt der Einlauf in die Zielgerade...ähm, ich meinte der Epilog! Sonderlich überraschen wird euch dieses Ende wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich wollte die früheren Schandtaten, die ich an Commodore James Norington verbrochen habe, wieder gut machen und hoffe, dass ich zu dieser Geschichte einen würdigen und brauchbaren Schluss geschrieben habe :-).  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei allen meinen Lesern, dass sie meine Geschichte mitverfolgt haben und auch reviewt haben, ihr wisst am besten, wie aufmunternd ein klitzekleines Review sein kann! :-) So, nun folgt die letzte Beantwortung der Reviews zu "You thought you would know me"...(Taschentücher verteil) :  
  
[at Viechle] : Hm...ich muss zugeben, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht sonderlich weit mit der Geschichte bin, von daher bekommst du wohl eher mailartige Post oder ich liefere dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk nach, wer weiß? Unmittelbar an deinem Geburtstag bekommst du aber auf alle Fälle Post :-). Kann ich dir schon verraten, wie der Esel heißt? Na gut : Er heißt Smoerre, ist ein schwedischer Esel (grins). Jup, ich Idiotin hab dir extra nen Bloom/Depp-Artikel ausgeschnitten und dann vergessen, ihn am Sonntag mitzunehmen (dong), aber er wird nachgeliefert, versprochen! Meine Augen brennen jetzt auch nimmer, was für ein Fortschritt, aber hättest mich mal gestern Abend sehen sollen...nee, lieber net ;-). Ich bin mit dieser Story jetzt ja fertig und wenn du mir nach deiner Story Hester schenkst, kannst du ruhig Will und Jack haben, tu dir keinen Zwang an ;-).  
  
[at RavannaVen] : Es tut mir leid, aber als ich dein Review bekam, hatte ich die Story schon zu Ende geschrieben und es wird hiervon auch keine Fortsetzung geben (grinsel). Das soll DICH natürlich nicht davon abhalten, etwas ähnlich geartetes zu schreiben, wenn du möchtest ;-). Mit den vielen Kapiteln muss ich dich leider auch enttäuschen, das hier ist das letzte. Mensch, verbreite ich hier eigentlich nur schlechte Nachrichten? (grübel) Nein, wenn du HdR- begeistert bist, dürftest du dich hoffentlich bald wieder über etwas freuen können ;-).  
  
[at strumpfhase] : Mentsch, danke für dein liebes Review, hab mich wirklich gefreut! Hoffentlich hast du nach dem ersten Kapitel auch noch weitergelesen :-) Ängste wollte ich mit dieser Geschichte allerdings nicht in meinen Lesern hervorrufen, das tut mir jetzt leid (grins), aber vielleicht verflüchtigt sie sich ja beim Lesen der nächsten Kapitel wieder?  
  
[at irrlicht74] : Erstmal: Wow! Ein so langes Review, mich hat es fast vom Stuhl gehauen, danke! Ne mail von mir folgt auch bald, versprochen ;-). Vielleicht schick ich dir gleich mal ne mail, wenn ich das letzte Kapitel hier hochgeladen habe, nicht dass du wieder schmollst ;-). Hach, dieser Rechtschreibfehler ist mir jetzt aber extrem peinlich, ich hab doch das Rechtschreibprogramm drüberlaufen lassen? (verwirrt sei) Hm...also gut, dann behalte ich eben meinen Norri und lass dir deinen, das genügt mir dann schon, keine Sorge! Aber man kann es ja mal probieren, nicht? ;-) Sonderlich viel "anstellen" werde ich in diesem Kapitel nicht, aber lies doch einfach selber...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Film 'Fluch der Karibik' entnommen wurden, habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen, sie gehören Disney und sind wie gesagt für diese Geschichte nur geborgt. Ich werde für diese Geschichte auch nicht mit Geld oder Naturalien bezahlt :).  
  
Weitere Anmerkung: Die fünf Textzeilen am Anfang der Geschichte, die sozusagen als Einleitung oder kleiner Prolog dienen sollen, gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern Alicia Keys. Deshalb besitze ich auch keinerlei Rechte auf diese Zeilen!  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warnung: [slash] - In manchen Kapiteln ist extremer Slash enthalten, wer das nicht lesen möchte, lässt es eben sein, deshalb habe ich es vorher hier hingeschrieben :).  
  
Pairing: Das Pairing kann ich JETZT ja wohl auf alle Fälle angeben, ihr wisst es eh schon: Jack/Will bzw. Norrington/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Dieses Kapitel hat wieder das Rating PG-13  
  
Seit diesen Ereignissen war nun schon ein ganzes Jahr vergangen. Will schien es, als wären all diese unschönen Dinge in einem früheren Leben geschehen, als er noch in seiner Rolle, die er zu spielen hatte, gefangen gewesen war. Gefangen.  
  
Nun war er frei - frei zu gehen, wohin immer er wollte und mit wem er wollte. Er konnte das tun, was er immer schon hatte tun wollen, wozu er aber bisher nie gekommen war. Der Fahrtwind blies ihm feine Tropfen von Gischt in das sonnengebräunte Gesicht und spielte mit seinen halblangen Haaren, die er schon seit einiger Zeit offen trug. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der riesige Ozean, eine weite, blaue Fläche, die bis zum Horizont, ja sogar noch viel weiter zu reichen schien.  
  
Er würde fahren, wohin der Wind dieses Schiff, auf dem er sich befand, leitete. Fast liebevoll strich er mit seinen Fingern über das rauhe Holz der Reling, an der er stand. Es fühlte sich so unsagbar gut an, auf den Brettern, aus denen ein Schiff bestand, zu stehen. Ein Schiff - das bedeutete nicht einfach nur ein Rumpf, ein Mast und ein Heck - ein Schiff stand für die Freiheit, dorthin zu fahren, wohin man mochte.  
  
Wenn es einem an einem Ort nicht gefiel, konnte man natürlich auch wieder umkehren und Kurs auf einen anderen Ort nehmen, der einem mehr zusagte. Will lächelte. Mit Jack würde er überallhin fahren, solange er bei Jack war, hielt diese Freiheit und das damit verbundene Gefühl von Hoffnung und Glück, von Frieden stand. Solange er bei Jack war, schien ihm alles möglich.  
  
Schließlich hatte er nie gedacht, dass sie Port Royal je wieder verlassen würden, doch genau das hatten sie zusammen getan. Einiges hatten sie sicherlich auch Leutnant Gillette und damit Commodore Norrington zu verdanken, aber sie beide, Jack und er, hatten es geschafft, ein kleineres Boot zu kapern, unbemerkt aus dem Hafen Port Royals heraus zu rudern und wieder auf die Black Pearl, Jacks ganzem Stolz, zu gelangen.  
  
Diese hatte im Hafen Tortugas gelagert, was praktisch war, denn in Tortuga hatten sie beide auf die Hilfe von Mr. Gibbs vertrauen können, der ihnen eine akzeptable Crew zusammengesucht hatte. Mit dieser Crew befanden sie sich nun mitten auf dem offenen Meer, Will wusste nicht einmal genau, wo sie sich gerade befanden, dazu war er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich herum, sein Blick und Jacks trafen sich und sie lächelten sich voller Wärme und vor allem Liebe an. Ja, er liebte Jack von ganzem Herzen, dessen war er sich jetzt sicherer denn je. Seine Entscheidung, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben, das er in Port Royal verbracht hatte, zurückzulassen, um mit Jack zusammen zu sein, war richtig gewesen.  
  
Was würde er nur ohne diese schwarz umrandeten Augen machen, die ihn nun voll Zärtlichkeit ansahen? Er wäre verloren ohne diese geschundenen, doch trotzdem so sanften Hände, die ihn liebevoll zu streicheln vermochten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, nie wieder vor etwas Angst haben zu müssen.  
  
Elizabeth kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, er würde all das, was er bei ihr falsch gemacht hatte, liebend gerne rückgängig machen, er hätte sich am liebsten bei ihr entschuldigt, sie um Vezeihung gebeten, doch als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte, war kein Ton über seine Lippen gekommen und nun war es zu spät, viel zu spät.  
  
Er konnte sich immerhin noch mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass ihre Trennung das Beste für sie beide gewesen war, denn sie war nun auch sehr viel glücklicher als früher, sie hatte nun endlich jemanden an ihrer Seite, der ihre Anwesenheit und ihre ganze Persönlichkeit wirklich zu würdigen wusste und das machte Will ebenfalls glücklich.  
  
Sie brauchten sich nie wieder zu sehen, sie würden sich auch nie wieder sehen, aber sie wussten beide, dass es dem anderen dort, wo er war, besser ging, als es ihm vorher je gegangen war und das war die Hauptsache.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Will zwei Hände, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen und im nächsten Moment flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr:  
  
„Worüber machst du dir denn jetzt schon wieder Gedanken, mein lieber William? Du weißt doch, dass du das trübsinnige Grübeln lieber jemand anderem überlassen solltest, oder?"  
  
Will lächelte den Piraten, seinen Piraten an und erwiderte: „Ich bin überhaupt nicht trübsinnig, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich hab gerade darüber nachgedacht, was für ein unverschämtes Glück ich habe, dass du bei mir bist. Außer dir brauche ich zum Leben nur die Luft zum Atmen, sonst nichts."  
  
Er lehnte sich entspannt an Jack und spürte dessen Atem in seinem Nacken kitzeln, als er lachte.  
  
„Mein dummer, kleiner William...", flüsterte Jack hinter ihm, „ich liebe dich so sehr..."  
  
Will spürte, wie Jacks Lippen seinen Nacken berührte, als er einen Kuss darauf plazierte. Er schloss die Augen und genoss Jacks Nähe und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.  
  
Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne strahlte hell auf den Stapel Pergamente, die vor ihm lagen und darauf warteten, noch gelesen und unterzeichnet zu werden. Er lies die Feder sinken und seufzte. Seit dem frühen Morgen saß er nun schon hier und hatten den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan, als Schreibkram zu erledigen. Es gab wirklich sinnvolleres im Leben.  
  
Ihm fielen sehr viele Dinge ein, die er im Moment lieber getan hätte. Vor zwei Stunden hatte Gillette das Zimmer betreten und ihm diesen unerhört hohen Stapel Pergamente auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Normalerweise hätte er seine Arbeit nun schon längst bewältigt und könnte sich angenehmeren Dingen widmen, aber heute schien sich irgend etwas in ihm gegen die Arbeit zu sträuben.  
  
Das leise Geräusch von auf Pergament tropfender Tinte riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, war es auch schon zu spät. Ein großer, schwarzer Fleck breitete sich auf dem Pergament aus, das er gerade unterzeichnen hatte wollen.  
  
Commodore James Norrington seufzte und legte die Feder endgültig beiseite. Auch ein Mann des Gesetzes hatte seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse. Und sein einziger Wunsch war im Moment aus seinem sehr stickigen Arbeitszimmer herauszukommen und sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg nach hause zu machen. Dort wartete man sicher schon voller Vorfreude auf ihn, schließlich würde an diesem Abend ein Fest im Hause der Familie Norrington stattfinden.  
  
Er beschloss, dass seine Arbeit auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten konnte, wusch sich die mit Tinte beklecksten Hände in einer Schüssel mit Wasser, nahm seinen Dreispitz von einem Haken an der Wand und verließ eiligen Schrittes sein Büro.  
  
Auf Gillette, der aufsprang und ihm in entsetzen Tonfall etwas nachrief, achtete er überhaupt nicht. Sein Leutnant würde ebenfalls bis morgen warten können und wenn nicht, musste er es eben lernen.  
  
Wenig später stand er im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers seines Hauses gelehnt und beobachtete lächelnd die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte.  
  
Das dunkelblonde Haar fiel seiner Frau lang und noch ungekämmt über die Schultern, es leuchtete im Licht der Sonne, das sich in ihm brach, als sie sich über die Wiege ihres Kindes beugte, fast golden.  
  
Kurz darauf hatte sie die kleine Charlotte Prudence Norrington auf dem Arm, die ihre Mutter mit ihren großen Kulleraugen erstaunt ansah, bald aber zufrieden zu glucksen begann. Nachdem seine Frau das Baby gewickelt und angezogen hatte, räusperte James sich leise, sodass Elizabeth sich zu ihm umdrehte und schließlich lächelnd auf ihn zukam.  
  
Sie überreichte ihm ihr Kind, dass sich sofort vertrauensvoll in seine Arme schmiegte, nahm ihm den Hut ab und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.  
  
„Habt Ihr auch endlich nach hause gefunden, Commodore?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen.  
  
Er erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich, bis das Kind auf seinem Arm dagegen protestierte und er seiner Tochter ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
  
Einige Zeit später stand er immer noch mit seiner Tochter im Arm am Fenster, während Elizabeth sich umgezogen hatte und nun dabei war, ihre Frisur zurecht zu machen.  
  
James blickte auf die Bucht, in der der Hafen Port Royals lag und seufzte zufrieden. An manchen Tagen wachte er auf und befürchtete fast, das er alles, was nach Jack und Wills Verwinden passiert war, nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Er erwartete in solchen Momenten wie gewohnt alleine in seinem Bett zu liegen und von einer Frau zu träumen, die er scheinbar für immer verloren hatte.  
  
Doch dies war kein Traum, diese Frau lag nun schon seit einigen Monaten jeden Morgen neben ihm, er hatte sie vor einem Monat geheiratet und so letztendlich zur Mrs. Commodore gemacht. Seine Elizabeth, deren Kind er gerade im Arm hielt. Seine Tochter Charlotte.  
  
Es war beileibe nicht einfach gewesen, doch nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, Will öffentlich für verschollen und tot zu erklären, hatte Elizabeth auch nicht mehr den Namen Turner tragen müssen. Sie war nun die Witwe von William Turner und die Frau Commodore Norringtons, Elizabeth Norrington.  
  
Die feine Gesellschaft Port Royals hatte zunächst die Nase über die bereits schwangere Mrs. Commodore gerümpft, aber da James und Elizabeth die volle Unterstützung Governor Swanns besaßen, hatten sich die Gemüter bald wieder beruhigt, seit der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes und ihrer Hochzeit waren die kritischen Stimmen zum Glück völlig verstummt.  
  
Sie wussten nicht, was aus Will und Jack geworden war, doch sie waren sich beide vollkommen sicher, dass die beiden glücklich miteinander waren - genau wie sie.  
  
„Die beiden werden bestimmt bald die gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik sein, du wirst es sehen!", sagte James oft, nur um Elizabeths befreites Lachen zu hören. Er war froh, dass sie auch wieder über etwas lachen konnte, das unmittelbar mit Will zu tun hatte, denn anfangs war sie, wenn das Gespräch auf ihren früheren Ehemann fiel, immer verstummt und hatte gegen aufsteigende Tränen ankämpfen müssen.  
  
Er merkte, dass Elizabeth neben ihm stand und legte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte. So standen sie eine ganze Weile und blickten schweigend auf den Hafen Port Royals hinunter, über dem einige Möwen kreisten. Eine glückliche, kleine Familie, die nach vielen Schwierigkeiten doch noch zueinander gefunden hatte.  
  
Schließlich küsste James Elizabeth noch einmal, diese sorgte dafür, dass seine Perücke richtig saß, dann gingen sie, einander an der Hand haltend die große Treppe in den Speisesaal des Hauses hinunter, wo sie ihre Gäste herzlich begrüßten.  
  
Elizabeth vernahm sehr wohl das leise Flüstern mancher Gäste, die sich fragten, wie aus der traurig aussehenden Witwe des William Turner eine strahlende Mrs. Commodore hatte werden können, doch sie gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, darüber nachzudenken, was sie Leute wohl vermuteten. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem ihres Vaters, der nun auf sie zukam, um sie zu umarmen. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und sie erwiderte es glücklich.  
  
Das Leben war manchmal seltsamer, als man es sich vorstellen konnte. Doch manchmal offenbarte es einem unerwartete Glückseligkeit. Man musste nur bestimmte Geheimnisse bewahren können, dann würde dieses Glück auch nicht getrübt werden.  
  
Ihr Vater wusste das ebenfalls.  
  
E N D E   
  
Bemerkung:  
  
Tja, nun habe ich schon meine zweite Geschichte beendet, ich kann es kaum glauben! Ist das ein Zufall, dass beide Geschichten, die ich bis zum bitteren oder auch weniger bitteren Ende geschrieben habe, 'PotC'- Geschichten sind? Ich weiß es selbst nicht. An dieser Geschichte hänge ich sehr und ich bin selbst etwas traurig, dass nun alles zu Ende ist, aber wie heißt es so schön? - Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei ;-). Dies gilt auch für "You thought you would know me". Ich hoffe, euch hat diese Geschichte wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und ich konnte euch etwas unterhalten (grins). Was ich jetzt vorhabe, weiß ich noch nicht, ich werde wahrscheinlich an einer meiner anderen Geschichten weiterschreiben, weiß aber bis jetzt auch noch nicht, an welcher oder ich werde eine neue Geschichte anfangen, da seit ich gestern zum ersten mal 'Die Rückkehr des Königs' gesehen habe, sehr viele Ideen in meinem Kopf herumspuken... - wir werden sehen ;-). So, und jetzt dürfen mich die Will/Elizabeth-Fans und all die Leute, die Norrington nicht leiden können, steinigen, wenn sie wollen :- p 


End file.
